Corrupt
by A Thief A Pharaoh A Priest
Summary: The sequel to Scandal. Due to damage done to the past the future has completely changed. Seto has become a slightly promiscuous school drop out working hard to provide for his brother. Can Yami fix everything without destorying his past further. Or should he be focused on the present. puppyshipping. antagoshipping non-con possibly one-sided and prideshipping eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Yami awoke inside his soul room. He knew something wasn't right from the moment he opened his eyes. Yami rushed to the door that linked his soul room to Yugi's, even after he separated from Yugi during the ceremonial duel they still had a strong connection, nothing was there. Yami ran through varies corridors finding nothing but locked doors.

"The puzzle! The puzzle hasn't been put together. I'm trapped."

* * *

"Hello, my name is Seto and I will be taking care of you all tonight. Can I start the table off with some water…a diet tea perhaps?" Seto stated to his table flatly. He was on his 11th hour of his shift and any fake enthusiasm he had put on for the first 10 hours was long gone.

He'd worked his fourth double in a round this week to try to get the last portion of his young brother's tuition. He was still a few hundred short after saving the entire summer, he expected as much. Rent didn't stop, nor did the bills. Things would have been better if his brother hadn't broken his arm; the trip to the emergency hadn't been pocket change either. The dent that had made in their savings almost landed Seto in the emergency room himself.

He did his best never to let on how stressed he was but he was sure his brother knew, after all he wasn't going to a high ranking school for no reason. He was a bright kid.

"How much have you made today?" a man whispered in his ear.

"I'm not disclosing that information."

"My offer still stands just to let you know. It would be for your brother's benefit. He is the only person in the whole world you care about after all."

"No thanks. I've been taking care for him his whole life and I've never needed any help." Seto snapped as he lifted a tray of assorted drinks and moved back into the dining room.

There was a bit of a dinner rush but nothing compared to the weekend. On the side of the dining room that wasn't being used that night was a small boy about 12 years old reading a book thick enough to be every book a typical child his age as ever read or been read. Seto watched him closely as he took the orders of the table of seven. He could tell just by the boy's posture or lack thereof that he was tired. As Seto sent the orders to the kitchen he wiped his name off the seating chart.

"Wow! You're cutting out early today." The hostess teased.

"Just long enough to put my brother to bed. I'll be back for late night and to close up."

"I swear Seto. Just call it a night. You need to get some sleep before your breakfast shift."

"I'll be fine."

The table didn't camp out after they finished their meal and left a very decent tip. Seto couldn't have been more pleased with them. Taking off his apron he made his way over to his brother and sat down across from him.

"Are you done?" he asked with surprise in his voice.

"I'm taking you home in a minute."

"So you're just taking a break." Seto could hear the lost hope in his brother's voice.

"Every cent counts kiddo." He said as he counted out his money from what he owed the restaurant. He smiled softly as he counted out 20,000YEN for himself. It was a nice sized step closer to what he needed, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." He sighed as he gathered his books.

The walk home was only seven blocks but the neighborhood did a 180 after the fifth city block. Prostitutes hanging out on the corner looking for their next John with their pimps parked across the street. Drug dealers selling to various people on the street or pulling up to the crib at a red light.

Seto hated living in this area of town he wanted so much more for his brother and himself. But with how much tuition was currently a move wasn't in the near future.

Arriving back to their loft Seto quickly climbed the narrow stairs to the fourth floor. Mokuba always noticed that Seto rushed up the stairs when they were together, it didn't bother him but he wondered why.

"Alright, get dressed for bed." Seto told his brother as they entered their small room.

"You're not really going back to work are you?"

"I am. A lot of things are coming due Mokuba."

"Seto I don't need to go to that school. I don't want to if you're going to work yourself to death." Mokuba said plopping on his bed, "I wish you'd stay home with me."

"Mokuba, I understand I really do but I want you to have the best. Only the best and if I have to work day and night to provide that for you I will."

"But I don't need the best. I'll settle of mediocre."

"If I let you settle for mediocre than I'm nothing but a less than mediocre brother." Seto told Mokuba as he gathered his brother's things for the next day. He always took him over to a friend's house in the morning but as soon as things mellowed out at the restaurant Mokuba would arrive and sit in the empty dining room. Mokuba hadn't always liked the arrangement, in the beginning, but understood why his brother wanted him with him at all times.

"Would you lay down with me until I fall asleep?" Mokuba asked as he opened the book he had been reading before.

"Mokuba I really have to be heading back." Seto told his brother as he looked at the clock on the wall.

"Fine." Mokuba said with a sigh.

"Don't open the door for anyone." Seto told him as he bent over to kiss him, "I'll see you in the morning."

Seto left down the stairs quickly as he made his way back to work.

It always was easier coming through than going in their neighborhood. Cars would slow and drive alongside him mistaking him for a common street walker before driving off.

* * *

Arriving back at work Seto was surprised to see a few late night tables being sat upon his arrival.

"You can always count on foreigners to show up for late dinners." The hostess said.

"Let hope it's worth it." Seto told her as he moved towards the first table.

The only six late night tables dined that night but it was worth being awake at 2am polishing wine glasses. Seto had made another 10,000 yen off the tables collectively, which put him 2000 over his goal for his brother's tuition.

Seto yawned as he went over what had to be done in the morning. He of course had to get his brother dressed and to school. He was going with him to drop off the payment for the next term. Then back to work, for brunch, lunch and dinner. After the dinner rush his brother would arrive to do her homework in the closed section on the restaurant. Same thing every day.

"Did you meet your goal?"

"That would be none of your business." Seto replied.

"Why not? I'm only curious."

"Use your imagination then." Seto told him as he collected his things to make the walk home.

"How about a ride home then."

"I can walk."

"Why risk getting robbed? The deadline for your brother's tuition is due in the morning. If I were you I'd accept a ride home."

Seto knew his boss was right. Though he didn't want to Seto reluctantly accepted. Getting into the black and heavily tinted car Seto began to feel as though this was the biggest mistake of his life.

Seto realized that the trip was taking a lot longer than it should have taken because he was being taken uptown.

"I don't live this way."

"I just need to make a stop by the bank." He told him as he pulled up to an atm.

Seto crossed his arms as he stared out the window while he made his withdraw.

"I hope you made enough for your brother's tuition. You work really hard for his well-being. You're what I would call a selfless person. You didn't finish school did you?"

Seto remained silent.

"I figured you didn't. Nothing to be ashamed of. You're thinking of your brother's future."

"What are you getting at?" Seto snapped.

"Don't get defensive." He said as he came to a stop at a red light, "I just figured we could make an arrangement. I know you just barely made enough money to make the tuition payment. I'd gladly pay your up-coming rent for a small favor."

Seto knew exactly where this was going and he wasn't going down the path, "I'll pass."

"Is that so?" he said as he took a moment to regroup and come up with a new course of action. Seto took the moment to undo his seat belt and open the car door. He was farther from home but he wasn't in the mood to be propositioned.

"I'll walk."

"No!" his boss said as he grabbed onto Seto's arm, "I'll pay your brother's remaining tuition. He has two years left right?"

Seto couldn't believe that offer he knew that would be a huge amount of stress off his shoulders.

"You want your brother to have the best and you're running yourself into the ground to do it. Tuition is only going to get more expensive each semester. I wouldn't turn down a little assistance...if I were you." He fanned out several large bills and a check book, "How much is it? 8,890,000 yen right?"

Seto was frozen. He couldn't speak and he just managed to nod.

"That's a large amount of money. And just for the rest of his school year. I'll give you this check if you agree to a few sizeable favors."

"How many is a few?"

"It would vary." He said as he slipped the check and cash into an envelope, "On your performance." He held the envelope out to Seto, "Do we have a deal?"

Seto looked at the envelope. He'd been weighing his options the entire time. He could take a day off from work. Actually spend some time with his brother. Sleep more than four hours. Sleep, "Well?"

"Deal." Seto said as he took the envelope, "What do you want?"

"It's late. I'll discuss it in the morning." He said as he came to a stop outside Seto's building, "I'll be waiting here after you take your brother to school."

Seto got out of the car without another word. He couldn't believe what he'd just done, "Take the day off too Seto. You're going to need it."

* * *

Seto woke up to his brother pulling on his arm, "Seto get up." Seto rolled over onto his side as he looked over at the clock 6am. Three hours of sleep, "Why did you sleep in your work clothes?"

"Just tired I guess."

"At least you're being honest with yourself." Mokuba said as he went to wash up, "Were you able to make your goal last night."

Seto took a moment to answer, "Yes, you're fine."

"Was it worth it?"

"It's always worth it when it comes to you Mokuba." Seto said as he turned on the burner to make something quick for his brother and himself to eat.

While Mokuba was taking a shower Seto pull the envelope from under the mattress. He took the money he'd made from the night before and added it too it. Nearly a year of rent was inside it. Plus plenty to put aside to save. Seto moved the envelope and stuck it inside the one of the pots inside the cabinet. He didn't want his brother to suspect anything.

Making their way to the train station Mokuba talked about the new class schedules they would be getting that day in class and that he was hoping for the mass communication class. Seto didn't hear most of what he said but he did his best to focus on his brother's non-stop talking rather than the aftermath of having taken the money. He could only imagine what he'd gotten himself into and still couldn't think of a way out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seto POV**

"If I gave him back the money I know for a fact I'd be out of a job because there's absolutely no way he'd keep me employed knowing not even money could sway me. Which wasn't true! It doesn't this is for my brother. I wouldn't do this for any other reason." I thought to myself as the train came to our stop.

Walking only a few blocks from the station they came to the school. The campus was bustling with parents making the tuition payments. As well as many new students that had been on the waitlist, just hoping for someone to drop out for whatever reason.

"I'll see you after school Seto!" Mokuba shouted as he began to run off.

"Just come straight home I'm not working tonight." Seto called back.

"Awesome see ya!"

Seto made his way into the admissions building and was surprised that the line wasn't very long and was moving along quickly.

"Surname?" asked a silver haired gentleman. I told him quickly causing the man to look up briefly, "You don't hear that name very often. Tuition for Mokuba?"

"Yes." I nodded. I hated small talk during these situations.

"He's a student in my class. You're not his father are you?"

"No, I'm his brother." I told him handing him the check for the payment.

"I see. If you were you either were very young when he was born or you just don't age." The man held out a receipt and smiled, "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"That made things more awkward than necessary." I thought as I rushed back to the station. If I didn't run into any tourist, while their attempting to figure out how to slide their ticket I'd be able to catch the first train back home.

I rushed down the stairs and made it through the line without problem. I even got a seat on the train. It would be what I'd consider of prefect day if I didn't have to meet my boss when I got home.

As I walked back to my apartment I kept an eye out of my boss's car. It was hard to miss it would be the only luxury car on the block, unless a pimp was looking for one of his girls. As I crossed the street I saw his car parked outside my building. He obviously saw me too since he got out.

"Good Morning." He said to me. I was beginning to feel sick, "How has your morning been."

"Fine." I told him as he followed me up the stairs.

I didn't make my quick trip up the stairs as I usually did. I could hear my heart pounding I couldn't go through with this! I couldn't! I can't!

I stopped at the door and looked at him, "Sir, I can't-"

"Are you backing out?"

"I'm no better than the people I walk pass on the streets if I go through with this. I could never-"

"You're already no better than the people selling it on the streets. You fell to their level when you accepted the offer."

"I just give you your money back."

"I don't want the money back I want you to follow through with your end of the deal." He stepped forward pinning me against the door, "You already used the check to pay for your brother's tuition. If you back out on our deal what's stopping me from telling the police that you stole the check and forged my signature? You couldn't even tell them the truth without incriminating yourself."

"You wouldn't."

"Are you willing to take that chance?" He asked me, "Now let's go inside."

He took my key from out of my hand and unlocked the door. I stepped inside once he nudged me forward. He had his hands on my shoulders as he led me farther into the apartment.

"You have a western style bed. How interesting." He commented as he walked over to it loosening his tie until he could take it off. He sat on the bed and eyed me from across the room, "Well? You don't have much of a choice. It's either this or jail."

"You'd really have me thrown in jail?" I wanted to call his bluff but I couldn't afford to risk it.

"I'd prefer if I didn't. I'd be losing one of my star servers. It's so hard finding people that are familiar with the western style of fine dining."

"I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard."

He stood up quickly and approached me so fast that I didn't have time to react, "We had a deal. You've already received your half. Now it's time for you to pay up." He grabbed me and pushed me onto my bed.

He crushed his mouth against mine. Kissing, biting and running his tongue against my lips. His hands were like ice against my skin and sent shivers over every inch of me. He rolled me over so I was on my stomach as he pulled my pants down. I heard him pop a cap on something then the sound of him slathering, what I could only assume was lubricant, onto this penis.

This wasn't going to be like another time I've done this. The failed attempt to put me at ease and the fact that he wasn't going to prep me at all. I'd done this before I wasn't scared more ashamed. I voided anyone that took the path of selling their bodies and now I was no better.

"It's a good thing I gave you the night off." He said as he pushed inside me. He leaned over me and kissed my neck as though that was supposed to numb the pain he caused. I kept my eyes closed the entire time trying to imagine myself anywhere else but here.

I was glad when he finished he'd lasted much longer than I'd expected. He cleaned himself up and left after that. I couldn't move or I was too afraid to move. My whole body hurt from the position I was forced into. My shoulders were bruised from his weight holding me down. The clock told me the whole ordeal lasted about an hour and ten minutes but I felt as though I'd just traveled to the many levels of hell.

I was awoken by the front door being opened, "Seto! You home?" I heard Mokuba call out.

I rushed out of bed to put on some clothes and rip the sheets off the bed. I was stuffing the filthy sheets into the laundry basket when Mokuba entered the room.

"How was school?" I gasped as the pain set in quickly.

"Fine, are you ok? You're standing like Quasimodo. Did you hurt your back again?"

"No I'm fine." I lied straightening up slowly.

Mokuba looked over at the bare mattress, "You were trying to flip the mattress by yourself again! Seto you're going to end up in the hospital if you do heavy things like that."

I let out a nervous laugh. I was glad that Mokuba didn't suspect anything. I knew he'd want to drop out of the private school if he knew what I did.

"You won't believe how many assignments the teachers handed out today. This semester's projects are ridiculous."

"How so?"

"100 page paper on pineapple farming." Mokuba glanced over at me, "I hope you can help me out with that one."

"Are you sure that's the right topic?"

"Yep." Mokuba sat down at the small desk in the corner of the room, "I'm going to knock out some of the math assignments now. Do you think you can check the answers for me, afterwards?"

"Of course." I told him as I forced myself not to hunch over and to stand up straight, "I'll start dinner. Just let me know it you need help."

I didn't even have enough time to add water to the rice cooker when the most annoying banging came from the front door. I rushed over just to make it stop.

"Hey! It's nice seeing ya home!"

"What do you want Jonouchi?"

"Wanna hang out? Ever since you quit school I hardly see you."

"I'm fixing dinner-" I began to tell him until he pushed pass me to get inside the apartment.

"Thanks for the invite."

"Hey Katsuya!" Mokuba yelled from the other room, "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Of course! I never get to see ya'll anymore."

I groaned I wasn't in the mood for Jonouchi's antics. Not after the day I had. I focused on preparing dinner but that proved difficult since Jonouchi wasn't giving me much personal space.

"I really wanna talk Seto."

"About what?"

"You dropped out of school, Seto. You were on a full scholarship."

I was thankful that Jonouchi kept his voice low. I couldn't image what Mokuba had to say if he knew the true reason I dropped out.

"Jonouchi, my brother and I are on our own. I couldn't stay in school and take care of him at the same time."

"You can come stay with my family. We have the extra room and all."

"No."

"Come on Seto. It's not some sort of hand out. Think of it like a sleep over. Like old times" Jonouchi wrapped his arms around Seto bringing him into a tight embrace, "You could finish school. Without worrying about living expenses. Maybe we could give us another chance too."

"Katsuya, it's not going to work. I need to work so I can pay Mokuba's tuition."

"I have a solution to that too! Have him transfer to my sister school. I'm sure he'd get a full ride no problem."

"No No No! Mokuba can do better than that." I snapped.

"School is school Seto. We're all going to get stuck doing something we don't really care about. Some people just want to have a better school to go along with their misery."

"Jonouchi, it's not happening."

"Whatever."

Jonouchi plopped down at the table. I could see he was unhappy about the triple rejection he'd received. Mokuba entered the room shortly after he needed help with an equation Jonouchi was actually able to help him with it.

The three of us sat down and ate dinner together. I wasn't as hungry as I had felt earlier but with Jonouchi having had invited himself to dinner, it was a good thing.

Mokuba ran out to get a treat from the local convenience store while I cleaned up. Jonouchi was a complete opportunist, not even a moment went by before Jonouchi was coming onto me. He held me tightly so I couldn't slip away from him. I knew that Jonouchi craved the relationship we'd once had. A small part of me wanted it again as well.

I felt his lips leave feather light kisses up my neck onto my jaw. He captured my lips soon after.

Something about his kiss made me feel at ease as though nothing else mattered for that very moment. I could hardly think when we were like this. I felt him push against the refrigerator while his hands tried to make quick work of my clothing.

"No, Katsuya. My brother." I exclaimed pushing him back.

"Sorry, got a little carried away."

Mokuba re-enter the apartment a second after with something that I was sure was either going to keep him up all night or cause nightmares.

"Katsuya are you going to stay the night?" Mokuba asked innocently.

"Sure if it's alright with Seto." Jonouchi told him.

"Mokuba I'm sure Jonouchi has a lot of other things to do before he has class tomorrow."

"Actually, we didn't get any new assignments today. So I'm in the clear."

"Yay, sleepover!"

When we all got in bed it was a very uncomfortable arrangement. I was sandwiched in between my brother and Katsuya. Katsuya was gently rubbing my arm as he waited for Mokuba to fall asleep, which never took long.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I told him as a turned to face him, "Did you really have to stay the night?"

"I was expecting you to be at work this morning. I stopped by to see ya. But you weren't there. I went from seeing you every day to maybe once a week if I'm lucky."

"I took the day off. I had to drop off Mokuba's tuition-"

"Something's bothering you. I can tell. Tell me." Jonouchi wrapped his arms around me pulling me even closer to him.

"Nothing's wrong." I told him as I pushed away, "Now stop."

Jonouchi loosened his grip on me only to pull me in again. He curled over me as he started in on my neck. I never liked the idea of Jonouchi knowing my weakness but due to situations like this he was always learning something new about me.

"Jonouchi, my brother his less than two feet away." I managed to get out.

"I'll be quick."

"Stop it." I snapped whacking him against his head, "I'll kick you out."

The threat didn't stop Jonouchi from tickling me every few minutes until he fell asleep. I found sleep myself eventually.

* * *

I woke up before the alarm went off, about 15 minutes before. I was glad since with only one bathroom it was already difficult getting ready in the morning with just one other person but since Jonouchi slept over it only increased the difficulty. I jumped in the shower to take a quick one but as I was washing my hair I heard the door to the bathroom open.

"Room for one more?" I heard Jonouchi ask as he entered the small shower.

"Jonouchi, I swear. Get out!"

"Oh come on." He whined as he pulled me into a slippery embrace.

I felt my whole body blushing, "My brother is here."

"I'll be quick."

"You say that as if you have an opinion."

"That was one time!"

"I'm really not feeling it right now."

"That's because your hands are up here." Jonouchi told me as he guided my hand down to his junk.

I pulled my hand away instantly, "No."

"When did you become such a tease?"

"When you tried to fuck me with my brother in the bed."

"Hey, I wasn't going to go that far."

I shook my head as I wrung my hair out and turned the water off. I cover myself with a towel and tossed one to Jonouchi. We finished getting ready in mostly silence. Mokuba already dressed for school and finishing eating a quick breakfast.

"Morning, guys." He greeted, "I'm going to head out early. I want to stop but the computer lab and get some essay ideas."

Mokuba left unusually quickly.

Jonouchi walked with me to the restaurant. We talked a bit but it wasn't anything profound. I was actually sad to split ways when we arrived.

"I guess I'll see ya later then." Jonouchi told me as he leaned to hug me.

"Mokuba really likes it when you're around. If you're not busy could come up here to hang out with him until I get off."

"Sure, I'm sure he was pretty bored by himself." He smiled big at me.

"Do you plan to be late today?" I heard my boss stay. He was leaning out of the main door staring at Katsuya and me. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

_So how do you like it? I hope you all understand what's going on thus far. Feedback is welcomed. Don't be shy I love reading reviews and private messages._

_Don't forget to review! I make me happy._

_8,890,000 yen = $86,890.86 for remaining two years of private middle school tuition. Divide that up and that's $21,722.72 a semester. That's no easy feat for a service industry worker. For those who don't know Western Wait Staff only make $2.13 hourly and depend and live off tips._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-New poll on my profile page.**

* * *

I couldn't be happier that it was tourist season. A bus load of them arrived just in time for brunch. Despite most of the other staff not speaking any or much English it was an easy rush. I worked straight through my shift with not so much as a bathroom break. Everything had slowed down and I wasn't scheduled to work through dinner which was fine. I didn't really have to work as many doubles since Mokuba's tuition was paid up. I pulled off my apron and hung it up so I could take a quick break.

I entered the restroom only to discover I was being followed. He pushed me into the closest stall and pinned me against the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't appreciate you bring the boy here?"

"What are you talking about? My brother comes here every day, let go of me!"

"The blonde from this morning, Seto don't play dumb with me."

"Whatever, I don't owe you an explanation. Our arrangement is complete."

"Complete?" He laughed, "If it was just your rent. I dropped a lot of money on your brother. You owe me more than just that one time. We did agree on a few _sizable_ favors."

I played back that night in my head and I remembered that he had changed the arrangement when he offered up the tuition money. The sound of his zipper being pulled down brought me out of my trance. He grabbed me hand and place it on his hardening member. I wanted to tighten my grip on it until I could rip it off.

He kept his voice down as he enjoyed the impromptu hand job. Shit like this was awkward and should be avoided at all cost. I never knew where to look in this situations, I didn't like looking at my own body **_staring_ **at another man's junk wasn't a turn on in the slightest. This was something I could imagine Katsuya asking me to do when we were in school together. My boss still managed to get off, despite my lack of enthusiasm, since he shot me right in the face.

I pushed past him as I went to wash my hands. I wasn't out for a solid five seconds before the restroom door was pushed open and I saw the head chef and my brother poke their heads in.

"Here he is." The cook announced as he withdrew quickly.

"I've been looking for you." Mokuba told me as he hugged me. I was not to touch me until I washed me hands at least five more times.

"Are you just getting here?" I asked as I lathered my hands up again. I noticed Mokuba watching me inquisitively but he didn't say anything.

"I've been here a few minutes. They said the last time they saw you; you were getting ready to leave. So are you done for today?"

"Yes, actually. I'll only be a few more minutes. Do you want something from here tonight? Or do you want me to make you something?" I told him.

"I'll get something from here. Did you want me to get them to make you something too?"

"Sure, pick whatever I don't care."

Mokuba absolutely loved the food here. I went into the back to finish up while Mokuba ordered with the chef. I could only imagine what I'd be eating.

Once the food was boxed and bagged Mokuba and I left. Jonouchi arrived just in time to join us. Arriving home Mokuba went ahead of us insisting the he plate the meals up. This only made me worry more about what he'd ordered for me.

"How was your day?" Jonouchi asked me as he stood outside.

"I'm considering getting a new job."

"Really why? Someone bothering you?" How does he always know!

"No more than usual. I need a change. I don't see myself there much longer."

"I have a suggestion..."

"Not moving in with you."

"Oh come one. I'm only thinking about you."

"You? Is that what we're calling him now?" I changed the subject with a sex joke. Cheap trick yes but it works. Jonouchi grinned mischievously at me. I should have killed his mood instantly but I didn't want him to start talking about school again.

"Hey, it's ready!" Mokuba shouted through the buzzer.

The two huge steaks with sides of pasta, mash potatoes, vegetables and Texas toast, I'm glad I didn't tell him not to go overboard. He gave Jonouchi a steak to himself and split one between the two of us. Everything always tasted better when you didn't have to eat alone.

I cleaned up which Jonouchi helped Mokuba with a few assignments. The evening went by smoothly despite everything I found myself completely at ease with the two of them here.

I let Mokuba go out to get himself a dessert from a café a few blocks over. I knew it would take some time for him to get back so Jonouchi and I had time to talk.

"Did you get in trouble today for being late?" he asked me.

I shook my head, "No, I wasn't late. He was just being an asshole."

"So he's the one bothering you?" How does he figure this stuff out so fast! "What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing!" I lied to him.

I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it assuming Mokuba had changed his mind or forgot something. Instead it was him.

"What are you doing here!"

I held the door open only a few inches preventing him from seeing in and Jonouchi from seeing out.

"We have business remember."

"What type of business?" Jonouchi pulled the door open wider against my wishes.

The look on Nosaka's face was a mixture of anger and embarrassment he wasn't going to come out and say what he was really here for.

"I see you have company. Sorry to intrude. We'll discuss this tomorrow." He said as he left quickly down the stairs.

"He's trying to fuck you." Jonouchi came out and said.

"Oh really?" I said sarcastically.

Jonouchi grabbed me forcing me to look at him, "I really wish you wouldn't take that so nonchalantly. Are you interested in him? He's old enough to be your father."

"I'm not interested in him." I snapped, "I'm acting so nonchalant about it because there's nothing I can do about how other feel about me."

"That explains a lot."

Mokuba fell asleep earlier than normal probably due to the heavy dinner we'd had. Jonouchi was spending the night again. I could tell Jonouchi was annoyed at me. All he wanted was the relationship we'd once had and part of me wanted it too. Now more than ever.

I crawled out of bed and stood over him trying to figure out how to wake him.

"Wanna talk?" he said opening one eye to look at me in the darkness of the room.

"Yes." I said motioning for the bathroom.

Something that I noticed about myself as I grew older was that I was relatively comfortable with my sexuality. I did enjoy sex for the most part. I can thank Jonouchi for that. He was my first. We met at school, while Mokuba and I were in foster care; he was very flirty with me right off the bat. The first time we had sex, was at his parent's house while they and his sister were out for the day. It wasn't the worst experience of my 16 years but it was a tie for second. I felt nothing but pain for the first few times we did it. I was close to believing that there was no way it could be pleasurable from my end. I still couldn't explain how everything seemed to change overnight. We dated until I turned eighteen that's when I ended it. We'd been fighting so much about just about everything. The main reason was when I dropped out of school. Then I never had time for him because I was always working. Or I was always too busy or too tired. I never liked Mokuba to see me conflicted so I ended it.

But we did remain friends and he looked out for us. He would visit often which made it appear has though nothing changed. Every now and again we'd have sex. It always had to be quick since it was in between Mokuba being in and out of the apartment. We'd had enough close calls to last me a life time. Even while we were sharing a shower together I hadn't decided whether have sex tonight was worth the risk of being caught.

Jonouchi always made it easy. Ecstasy was the only way to decide the feeling of the warm water coming down on our bodies while Jonouchi claimed my body over and over again. Exhaustion set in when the water began to run cold. Jonouchi carried me out as he kissed my neck. The feeling of his flesh against mine made all my worries disappear even if it was only temporarily.

"I love you." He heard him tell me. He told me that often.

* * *

Work was just as eventful as normal. Tourist provided and endless source of amusement and my boss was doing the same harassment shtick. I was pouring a cup of coffee for the elders of a group that had been in my section for longer than I'd like when I sighed, "I need a new job." I hadn't noticed until I felt them looking up at me. They didn't understand me. I smiled as I finished filling their coffee mugs before I rushed off to the back. I was so ready for this shift to be over.

I was hanging out near the kitchen when the head chef called me over. He had a plate of something that looked oddly tasty.

"Try it. It's going to be tonight's special." He told me as a grabbed a fork and scooped into it. He held it up to me. I learned forward and took the food off the fork.

"Not bad what is it?"

"Shepard's pie. Ground beef, various vegetables, mashed potatoes and melted cheese on top."

"Well, I'm sure it'll be a hit, Honda." I told him.

The end of my shift came faster than normal. Jonouchi was there to walk home with us until Mokuba decided we should go out to eat. Which meant it was a ramen night. Jonouchi insisted on paying since he had turned the dinner into a sort of date in his head. He didn't sleep over which was a relief even though it was his attempt at trying to get me to miss him. It worked…just a little.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm about to finish the millennium puzzle!" Second year student, Yugi Muto, said as he easily placed the last few pieces of the mysterious Egyptian relic together. It was now a complete pyramid the only thing missing was the eye of Ra. Reaching into the box that had held the piece he discovered that the last piece was missing. "Oh no! I'll never finish it now!"


	4. Chapter 4

Wild white hair, intense eyes, a manically laugh and darkness and red violet eyes that had the same intensity and golden lightning.

"I can't breathe! I can't move! What's going on?" Seto swung his arms out feisty as he made an attempt to free himself from what once were unbreakable binds to simple bed sheets and a face full of hair. Seto sat up and pushed his hair out of his face. It was almost time to get up and ready for the day so he did. Getting a shower and making breakfast all before his Mokuba even wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?" Mokuba asked his he entered the room dressed for school.

"Yes why won't I be?"

"You punched me in the stomach twice last night. Did you have a dream last night?"

"I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine. It only hurt for a bit. Did you have a dream last night?"

"Maybe, I'm not really sure." Seto explained his he poured a cup of tea for his brother, "I got twisted up in the sheets so that could have been the reason why."

"Well try to avoid that from now on okay." Mokuba laughed.

Seto arrived at work before most of the other staff had arrived. He was glad to see that those that closed up the night before had down all their side work, as he opened his took the chair down.

"Morning Honda." Seto greeted as he entered the kitchen, "How did last night's special go?"

"Better than expected! I'm working on a dessert today. Not sure what it'll be yet."

"I'm sure whatever you make will be delicious." Seto said to Honda.

Honda smiled big at the words of encouragement as he watched Seto tie his apron around his waist. Honda was brought out of his trances when one of the other servers rushed to the back.

"Scattered! He's drunk!"

Before Seto could leave the kitchen area to avoid any drunken interactions he found himself in-between the management office door and Nosaka.

"Well well well good morning Seto. Did you sleep well?" he asked putting up an arm to prevent Seto's escape, "Or did you get any sleep?"

Seto laughed nervously unable to think of anything to say, drunk people made him so uneasy. "I have something for you." Nosaka said as he unlocked the office door before pushing Seto inside. He pushed the door closed as he glazed at his captured prey.

"I have to get ready for the morning rush." Seto finally managed to say as he attempted to get passed the older man.

"No, your rush is right here." He said grabbing at his crotch before laughing. He pushed Seto back against the desk, "Why don't you lay back while I remind you how a real man can fuck."

"No, I'll pass." Seto snapped as he reached for the door knob opening the open an inch. Only to have his hand smashed in it.

"I said lay down." Nosaka threw Seto back against the office desk and immediately pounced on him like an animal.

"Get off of me!" Seto shouted as he kicked and punched. Seto could hear his co-workers banging on the door trying to get in. Nosaka was pulling the front of Seto's slacks as he tried to rip through the belt. In the struggle mostly everything had been knocked onto the floor, except for a three-hole-punch. Seto grabbed the metal object and hit Nosaka as hard as he could with it. Nosaka went over on his side instantly as he fell to the floor. Seto pulled open the door and just realized his hand was bleeding. Honda and everyone was there watching waiting for Seto to say something.

"What happened are you alright?" Honda asked as he kept an eye on Nosaka while on of the sous chefs checked to see if he was alive, "Seto say something!"

"I….I have to leave." He said as he rushed pass his concerned peers.

Seto ran down the street as he came to the realization that he was now unemployed and knowing how the system worked that Nosaka having plenty of money at his disposal could ruin him. He hadn't realized he'd stopped running until someone grabbed his arm.

"Seto, why did you run away? We all saw what happened. We need to call the police and report what happened!" Honda told him.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? You were just assaulted!"

"I can't have the police involved. It's not a big deal. I got away. I'll just find a new job. It's whatever." Seto tried to hide the panic in his voice but Honda wasn't fooled.

"Bullshit it's whatever. You were attacked. How could you let him get away with that?" Honda asked as he tightened his grip on Seto's arm making sure he couldn't get away before he had explained himself.

"I had a deal with him."

Honda released Seto's arm he knew what he meant but didn't want to believe it, "Why? Did he blackmail you, or something? Please tell me you didn't just do it for the money."

"I wasn't going to have enough for my brother's tuition! He offered to pay for the remaining tuition. I couldn't say no."

"Yes you could have! You've been doing just fine without shedding your dignity." Honda snapped, "Why would you put yourself in a situation like this? Does Katsuya know?"

"He doesn't know and doesn't need to know." Seto told him. He was taken aback by Honda's mention of Jonouchi; they hadn't spoken since Honda had left school the year before Seto had. Jonouchi hadn't been in favor of his decision and in-turn a falling out had occurred. He didn't handle it much better when Seto had dropped out for obvious reasons.

"Seto, I've always hated that you dropped out to work. You had so much going. I understand why you did but I don't want to see you sale yourself…short. Apply to all those places you were going to before you left school."

Honda grabbed Seto's hand and wrapped the cut the best he could and turned and left with nothing else to say. He thought and thought but couldn't come up with a way to

While Seto was walking home he kept replaying everything that happened at the café to what Honda had said to him.

* * *

Many hours later Seto was awaken by the sound of the apartment door being opened and a pair of rushing footsteps coming towards the bedroom.

"What happened!" Jonouchi asked as he grabbed Seto in near panic.

"What are you talking about?"

"Honda sent me a text while I was in class. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Get off me and I'll tell you."

* * *

"It's so nice to have you staying with us." Shizuka cheered as Seto and Mokuba joined her and her family at the dinner table.

"We're delighted to have you." Her mother added, "It's really unprofessional of your landlord to displace you two like this while he fixes the heating."

"We'll at least he's not a slumlord and he's fixing it." Her husband added.

"And now everyone is closer to school now." Jonouchi said nudging Seto under the table, "Well except for you Mokuba."

"Well, I'm use to the long commute." Mokuba laughed.

"How are your studies coming along Seto?" Jonouchi's mother asked him, "You use to come over to help Katsuya all the time now we never see you."

Jonouchi coughed. He and Seto never studied anything but anatomy together.

"Well with his improved grades and class ranking. I needed to focus more on my own and my brother's studies, of course." Seto answered without hesitation, "We really appreciate you allowing my brother and I to stay here for a while."

"You're very much welcome."

* * *

After dinner and Seto had put Mokuba to bed, he laid across Katsuya's bed searching for a new apartment and job online. Katsuya was less than thrilled. He was hoping with everything that happened today Seto would consider coming back to school and stay with him and his family. Not look for a new job and place to live.

"This is impossible." Seto sighed, "The rent on most of these places I can afford are in the ghetto."

"Wait...you didn't consider your last place in the ghetto?"

"The door locks worked. It was in walking distance from my last job. So no."

Katsuya laid down beside Seto, "Seto, why don't you just tell me parents what happened and stay here with us. My mom probably will make a case out of it. You'll probably own the café by the time she's through."

Seto ignored him until he felt Katsuya's fingers tracing he spine through his shirt, "What are you doing?"

"Seducing you. Is it working?"

"May need to try harder and on a different day." Seto told him, "And not in your parent's home."

"That never bothered you before." He said kissing Seto's neck as he pushed his back against the bed.

"Don't _you_ have school in the morning?" Seto asked him as he pushed him off, "I'm not going to be the reason you're late." Seto slide off the bed only to feel a sharp pain shoot up his bare foot.

Seto plopped back down on the bed as he nursed his hurt foot, "What the hell is in your pants?"

"About eight inches."

Seto turned to look at the horny blond, "Let's not make jokes." Seto retrieved the discarded pants from the floor and pulled the offending object out of the project, "What is this?" he asked holding up an oddly shade flat golden eye. Seto looked at it closely. He felt as though he'd seen it before a long time ago or in a dream.

"Oh I forgot I had that. I was teasing Yugi. He brought a new puzzle to school, he's been working on it all semester and I took that piece so he couldn't finish it." Katsuya laughed. Upon looking at Seto he could see he wasn't pleased, "It was a joke. I'm going to give it back."

"You're such a fucking bully." Seto snapped as he hit Katsuya with a spare pillow as he got up to leave.

"You're not seriously mad are you?" Katsuya asked grabbing Seto's arm stopping from leaving, "You don't need to get so worked up. It was only a joke."

"This isn't funny Jonouchi. You torment that boy." Seto nearly shouted, "Its people like you that drive kids like him to suicide or to shoot up schools."

"I said I was giving it back. I'll do it tomorrow. You're making a huge deal out of nothing."

Seto gave Katsuya a look that could have frozen hell over. No words needed to be spoken.

* * *

Jonouchi slipped his arms around Seto's waist during the night, when he thought he was asleep. He leaned in and kissed Seto's neck softy.

"I'm awake." Seto told him as he turned to face Jonouchi, "I'm still mad at you. Why do you tease that poor boy?"

Jonouchi sat up and pulled Seto up with him, "Seto, please believe me. I was only joking when I took it. It's a piece to this weird pyramid he's been working on for the better part of the term. I really thought he was close to finishing when I swiped it. I figured he was going to finish it during lunch but he didn't and I forgot to give it back. That's all there is too it."

"You're still an asshole for doing that. I want you to leave him alone from now on."

"I will."

"Promise me, Katsuya." Seto demanded.

"I promise." He reassured as he pulled Seto over until he was straddled him, "Can we make up now?"

Seto's eyes drifted down, "When did you take your pants off?"

* * *

I'm back readers! If you're still there.

New chapter mid-December


	5. Chapter 5

Seto woke up before Jonouchi so he could get himself ready for a long day of job and apartment hunting, as well getting his brother ready for the day. Mokuba was surprisingly already awake when Seto went to go wake him.

"Were you able to sleep last night?" Seto asked him.

"Of course, with no police sirens of gun shots waking me up the middle of the night I slept like a rock." Mokuba told his brother was he combed the knots out of his hair, "I wish we could stay here forever."

Seto ignored the last bit of his brother's words as he scanned his brother's homework from the day before, "Look over questions fourteen and nineteen on our way to school."

"What are you going to do all day?"

"I need to get a new job."

"Why don't apply at Kaiba Corp?"

"I'm not qualified to work there Mokuba."

"Wouldn't kill ya to try. You always talked about applying for their internship when you graduated."

"I didn't graduate Mokuba."

"But you're probably smarter than most people already."

Seto smiled at his brother, "Thanks."

* * *

After Mokuba split from Seto and Jonouchi, to catch his train to the other side of the city, Seto went with Jonouchi to his school to make sure he returned that gold puzzle piece to Yugi Muto. Jonouchi insisted that he didn't need to be escorted to school but Seto wanted to make sure Jonouchi was going to hand the stole piece back and apologize.

Once at the school Jonouchi scanned the school yard to find his pint size classmate. Seto stayed back a bit while he watched Jonouchi apologize and return the piece to Yugi. Once the exchange was complete Seto made his way off school jobs and headed downtown.

Seto had been offered a job at a Maid and Butler Café at least three times a month while he was at the Americana Café. He didn't like being stared at but he wanted to be employed as soon as possible. Entering the small EuroJapnese style café Seto was instantly greeted by a maid.

"Good morning master. Welcome back."

"Um Good morning. Actually I'm here to enquire about a job."

"You are!" she exclaimed, "Wait right here I'll go grab the owner."

Seto began to regret entering the café. Looking around at the décor he felt out of place.

"Definitely out of my comfort zone." He thought as he began to leave.

"Hi, welcome." An older woman greeted as she approached with the pervious maid, "You're in search of a job?"

"Yes."

"Well, can you start now?"

"Really, now!" Seto was genuinely shocked at being offered the job without an interview.

"Yes, we're in need of butlers. We can't be a maid and butler café without one or the other." She explained, "Can you start this afternoon?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good, if you'll follow me. I'll fit you for your uniform."

During lunch break Yugi stayed alone in his class room like he always did. He took the nearly finished puzzle out of his desk and placed the final piece in. Instantly the eye began to glow and a voice began to speak to him.

"This is different." Seto thought to himself as he watched one of the maids taking care of a new guest. The location brought in tourist and locals which was always a pleasant change of pace. The café stayed in a manageable state of busy until the evening maids and butlers came in.

"You did a great job today." The owner told Seto.

"Thank you. This is a bit more difficult than my last job."

"Oh I'm sorry. Some of our older mistresses have trouble keeping their hands to themselves." She laughed, "I'll have your full schedule in morning. Do you have a preference?"

"No, I'm open to any shift and as many as possible. It's just-"

"Please tell me you don't have a jealous girlfriend. That's how we've lost most of our staff."

"No, it's just I'm my younger brothers guardian. I don't like having him alone at our apartment if I'm working at night. If it's no trouble could he come in after school to wait for me to -"

"Absolutely! That won't be a problem at all." She smiled widely, "As long as he's well behaved that is."

"You won't even know he's here."

Dinner was awkward as Seto continuously dodged questions about his none existent day at school. Jonouchi was near tears at the table as he watched his parents trying to give Seto the third degree.

"How did you do on the exams last term?" "What's your class rating now?" "Have you given any thought to where you'd like to go for University?"

Seto had a derailing statement for every question, however Jonouchi wasn't too happy to be thrown under the bus a few times.

After dinner, Jonouchi's parents, Shizuka and Mokuba all went out for a walk in the nearby park, leaving Seto and Jonouchi alone together.

"How did the job hunt go?" Jonouchi asked as he placed the last of the dishes in the dishwasher, "I wasn't expecting to see you waiting for me outside the school."

"I found something nearby."

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm a Butler."

"At the Maid Café?"

"Yes. It pays well."

"So you have to spend your entire day calling people master? You could have done that with me if you wanted."

"Are you going to pay me?" Seto asked turning to eye the blond.

"I couldn't afford it."

Seto pondered that last statement for a brief moment before brushing it off, "I started today and they don't mind Mokuba coming in to wait for me to finish my shift. It pays every week so we can be out of here in no time."

"When are you going to put that big brain of yours to work?" Jonouchi asked, "You were the smartest student ever to be enrolled at Domino High and I know you could do better than some subservient job. Honestly I couldn't believe my ears the first time you told me about your serving job. It doesn't fit you personality at all. You should be working with some corporate big wigs, trying hay into gold!"

"Please tell me how you really feel." Seto insisted, "Because we both know how much I care about what you think."

"You're too strong of a person to be doing that sort of work. That's all I'm sayin." Jonouchi finished as he moved over to Seto and wrapped his arms around him, "I know you're just playing the cards you were dealt but Mokuba and I were talking and he feels you're giving up on your dreams for him."

Seto couldn't hide the shock on his face as he pulled away from Jonouchi, "I didn't know he felt that way."

"He made me promise not to tell you but I felt you should know. Don't go telling him I told you."

* * *

"_How does it feel to be the biggest whore of the land?"_

"_Please kill me."_

"_What was that?"_

"_I can't take it anymore. Please kill me."_

"_My dear priest. We're far from done."_


	6. Chapter 6

Something didn't feel right. I couldn't place what had suddenly begun to bother me. It felt as though there was a weight being pressed down on me. I felt like everyone knew something was going on and I was clueless to it. I tried so hard to convince myself that it was just the dream that was causing these feelings but I couldn't shake it. I've had nightmares before but this felt like a memory not just an unpleasant dream. I could feel the sweat on my skin. A strong musky taste in my mouth coupled with a shooting pain. I felt used passed the point of exhaustion but there was no stopping what was or had happened. Even now my body felt exhausted from the dream.

I went through my entire shift without incident thought my mind wasn't really there. I didn't even realize Mokuba and Katsuya enter the café until after I greeted them.

"Good afternoon masters." I said with a bow, "Would you like your late afternoon tea on the patio today?" When I looked up I locked eyes with my brother, who was just as uncomfortable as I was but Katsuya was grinning like an idiot, "This is awkward."

"I like it." Katsuya marveled.

I turned to lead them to the patio, which was actually the second floors balcony. Mokuba seemed on the fence about actually being waited on by me but Katsuya was enjoying it too much. I prepared and poured their tea, Green for Katsuya and English for Mokuba with three sugar and milk. Katsuya ordered just a slice of cake of himself and a chocolate parfait for Mokuba. I was less than pleased with that but that asshole knew I couldn't say anything about it.

The sizes of the desserts were pretty large and my heart was pounding just thinking about how the amount of sugar that was in the parfait was going to do to my brother. I had a few other tables on the patio that I was tending so my focus wasn't on the future sugar high Mokuba would have. As I was pouring another cup of English tea for guest I looked across the street and saw Yugi. I looked away as I set the tea down expecting him to be gone, but he was still there. Staring.

"You have beautiful hands." The man I just poured tea for said as he held onto my hand, "Much too elegant for this sort of work."

"Thank you very much…Master." I said as I tried pulling my hand from him. I really hate being grabbed by strangers and he wouldn't let go.

"You know you calling me master feels so right." He told me as though he was trying to freak me out, "I'd love to take you sometime."

"Excuse me!" I snapped as I yanked my hand away from him.

"How about it? I'm sure I can make you feel better than that blond does." He cut his eyes at over where Katsuya and Mokuba sat. Katsuya was staring daggers at him having heard my outburst, "It's amazing how the future can be altered by something as simple as memory loss. It's actually shocking you took the easy way out rather than work through the problems. I can see how the actions of the past and affect someone's future."

Before Katsuya or I could say or do anything. One of the other butlers working the patio cut in.

"It's time that you leave sir." He insisted as he pulled the man's chair out for him, "Please allow me to show you the door." He added as gestured towards the exit.

He locked eyes with me and threw a wick smile towards me, "It seems to me that I've caused a scene." He shifted his glaze to look pass me and smiled, "So it begins. I'm sure you'll see me tonight." He said lowly but just loud enough for me to hear.

I turned to see what he had been looking at but there was no one there.

As the three of us were walking home Katsuya went on and on about how weird the guy had been and that he had classes with him.

"He didn't have that creeper vibe in class. We've been paired up a few times for assignments. Guess he knows how to behave himself in school just not outside of it." Katsuya

"Jonouchi, did you tell him anything about us?" I asked since my brother was at least a half block ahead of us, "He mentioned you."

"He did?" he seemed shocked, "I swear I never did."

"Then how would he know?" I questioned hoping he'd just fuss up to bragging about how many times a week he gets laid or his dick sucked, "Tell me the truth."

"This is the only truth I know." He told me, "I promise. I know you'd kill me if I went around bragging about of often I get my cock sucked."

I wasn't convinced. He knew it too. This was beginning to stress me out. Katsuya grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together and as he whisper in my ear, "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

* * *

"_Let me go! Please!" I screamed as I was tied to what looked like a crumbling tombstone. There were large men, all with scars covering most of their body. They all had devilish looks on their faces as they made their approach. _

"_Where is your Pharaoh when you need him the most?" That voice asked, "It won't matter. He nor anyone else will want you after their done with you."_

* * *

"Did you sleep alright?" Katsuya asked as he pulled his bed sheets off his bed, "Your breathing was really weird last night."

"Oh so when I breath it bothers you!" I snapped. I hadn't meant to snap at him but I once I had awoke from the dream I was too frightened to go back to sleep.

"Whoa! Take it easy. I tried waking you up a bunch of times last night."

"I'm sorry. I've been having a reoccurring dream lately." I told Katsuya as we were making the bed.

"It was a nightmare Seto not a dream. Want to talk about it." He asked, "If you tell someone your nightmares they won't happen again."

I thought about what I had seen and felt within the nightmare and quickly decided not to tell him. It was embarrassing and I had a feeling Katsuya, would either be his perverted self, I've seen his search history, or read way too much into it to the point of not being helpful in the least bit.

"I'd rather not talk about it. It's probably just something I saw in a movie or something." I explained as I picked out my clothes for the day. I could tell Katsuya wasn't happy with my decision but he didn't push the issue.

"Okay." He said as he got dressed for school, "I'm here if you wanna talk about anything."

It was at that moment I remembered what happened at work the night before. I was shocked that I'd pushed the experience out of my mind so quickly and easily. He probably felt the nightmare had something to do with everything that happened, "You're worried about what happened last night?"

"Kinda, I'd rather you didn't get grabbed." Katsuya laughed as he masked his concern, "If I see him at school today I'll-"

"Do nothing." I snapped, "The last thing I need is you getting beaten up."

"What! Beaten up! Me?"

"You obviously don't know anything about your classmate. It's best you avoid him." I knew Katsuya wasn't going to listen. Despite his upbringing he was a thug at heart, and if he could pick a fight he would.

* * *

Work was completely uneventful except for the new standard issued pepper spray we were all instructed to carry on us on and off the clock. The owner had been informed about the harassment from the night before and didn't want her butlers and maids unarmed if something went from harassment to an actually attack.

I was finished with my shift as soon as Katsuya and Mokuba arrived much to their disappointment. As we headed out I saw Yugi across the street again. Our eyes met leaving no doubt that he had been staring at me the night before as well. Then something began to feel heavy in my chest as if something was invisible was pulling me away and willing me to approach him. I did my best to shrug it off but the feeling was still there.

I had volunteered to make dinner for the Jonouchi's which was much appreciated all around, but it was really just so I could practice making a few of the menu items from work, just in case a cook shift ever needed to be filled. Everyone seemed to enjoy dinner.

I helped Mokuba with his English assignment which was to write one page paper about his family. Papers like this were mainly so the teacher could get to know their students in a completely impersonal and inappropriate way in my opinion. Mokuba must have known how I felt because he omitted all orphanages and the foster care group home years, and focused more on the two of us living together.

After Mokuba had gone to bed I was in Katsuya's room searching through various apartments in the area, much to his disapproval.

"So you're back to moving out again?"

"What do you mean 'back to moving out'? This wasn't a permanent situation." I told him as I looked over at him from my place on the bed, "I need my own place."

"Think of how much money you'd save living here."

"No, I'd still would pay for Mokuba and myself. We're not moochers." I explained, "It's getting more awkward every day."

"My parents love you."

"They wouldn't if they knew I dropped out."

"If you lived here you could go back. With your test scores I'm sure you'd be able to get your scholarship back."

"What about my brother?"

"I'm sure we could figure that out. I mean does he have to go to that school? Maybe he can go to Shizuka's school."

"I can hardly afford his current school Katsuya."

"He could get a scholarship."

"Oh like the one we try to get every semester?" my sarcasm was not over looked.

"Sorry, you're going to miss a lot of opportunities in life if you don't finish."

"I've already missed a lot of opportunities Katsuya. A few more won't be a big deal."

"So if Mokuba got a scholarship you'd come back to school."

"Sure." I replied not really listening to him anymore, "There's a room for rent a few blocks from here and the rent is cheap." I quickly wrote the address down, "I'll check it out in the morning after I see Mokuba off."

I shut down Katsuya's lab top and slide it under his bed. As I got under the covers along with Katsuya, who instantly began to spoon me, his body heat brought me a pleasant level of comfort as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"You won't win!"_

_"You're mistaken. I've already won."_

* * *

I sat up quickly in bed startling Katsuya in the process. He was watching me carefully waiting for me to speak or do something. But I found myself unable to do anything. My throat was dry and my limbs were as heavy as lead. He put his hand on my shoulder as he tried to bring me out of whatever games my mind was causing.

"What's bothering you?" he asked me softly," I can't help if you wouldn't let me."

We spent the rest of the night talking about my nightmares. I could tell he was shocked by how long I'd been having the series of nightmares. He did try to lighten the mood with a few jokes but overall I could tell he was wondering why I would dream about being raped my multiple men. I wish I had the answers but I didn't.

"At least now that you've told me you won't have the dreams anymore." Katsuya told me reassuringly.

"We'll see."

Mokuba was the only talkative one on the way to out today. I had a feeling that Katsuya was more bothered by the dreams that I've been having than he was letting on. I wouldn't be surprised if he was disgusted. I was disgusted with the dreams, with myself, the situation I've put my brother and myself in. My very existence disgusted me.

"I'll see ya later big brother." Mokuba called out to me at he ran to catch the train to school. I waved goodbye as he descended the stair to the train station. I turned my attention to Katsuya, who was patiently waiting for it; he was smiling at me for some reason.

"What's with the face?"

"I just wanna ask you something. I know we broke up a while ago but do you want to get back together?"

"Katsuya-"

"We're living together, hooking up still, walking together to school...and work. We're a couple without the title." Katsuya pointed out, "I really want to be in a relationship again."

"Katsuya I'm-" His finger pressed against my lips stopping me from speaking.

"Wait! Don't answer yet. Please just think it over." He said. Our eyes met just for a moment which was all he needed to close the gap. His lips pressed against mine was like a small break from all my worries in life, as our lips departed, I saw him again. He was standing across the street starting at us.

"Does Yugi live near here?"

"I swear I haven't been teasing him." Katsuya said defensively.

"No, I saw him while I was working the other night and again today." I said, "He just stood there….staring."

Katsuya turned around but Yugi had already moved on, "You sure he was staring?" I nodded, "I'll ask him about it. In the nicest way possible. It's probably a coincidence."

Katsuya left me outside the café I watched him leave for a moment before I darted across town. There was a room for rent a few blocks over and it was extremely affordable. I could only hope that it hadn't been rented yet.

Arriving at the address I realized the room for rent was attached to a game shop, "Kame Game. Interesting name." I thought as I walked inside.

"Hello and Good morning!" The obvious owner greeted, "Can I help you find something today?"

"I'm enquiring about the ad you have posted….for the room for rent?"

"Oh you're interested. Follow me. I'll show you." I followed the old man up a flight of stairs to a nice sized apartment above the small game shop, "You're more than welcome to use the kitchen and living room. This is the room you'll be sharing a joined bathroom with my grandson."

"How old his you're grandson?"

"He just turned seventeen."

"Oh a high school student." I wasn't so sure how Mokuba and I would handle sharing a bathroom with some random teen. But I really needed to get us moved out of Katsuya's family's home, "I'm interested but it's not just me."

"Oh, a girlfriend? I'm not too sure a lady would be too comfortable here." The old man said.

"No it's my little brother and I."

"Oh! Well that's perfectly fine."

"Really!"

"It'll be nice having a youngster around." The old man laughed as he held out his hand, "Seal it with a handshake? I'm Sugoroku Muto."

"I'm Seto-" I began to introduce myself as I cause a glance at the clock on a desk; "I'm going to be late. I really have to go now. When you want a deposit for the room?"

"We'll discuss that when you return. You don't want to be late do you?" I was a bit thrown off by how nice the old man was, not in a creepy way, since most of my interactions with older adults are typically negative. I thanked him before sprinting back over to my job to get dressed for my shift.

I tried not to think about the new place I'd found for Mokuba and I to stay, even though I was more than a little excited about it. I didn't mind sharing a bed with my brother despite the fact his hair was always choking me. I was a comfort knowing he was there.

Thinking back at our time at the orphanage every day I lived in fear, that a family would come to separate my brother and I. I had a reputation for fighting but that was only to protect my brother. I remember the day we arrived at the orphanage I promised him that I'd protect and provide for him no matter what the cost and I haven't gone back on my word. I never plan too.

Today was advertised as an English speaking day so tourist galore showed up during my shift. It was interesting explaining that tipping wasn't needed here since we were given a really decent wage. A few that didn't understand still left money on the table or forced it in the staff's hands. It was comical watching the maids try to give the money back and watching the American's dodge them. I explained it to the maids after they were left in a confused daze. The owner was amused by the situation as well and instructed the maids and I to take the extra we made in tips and treat ourselves. I already knew what I was going to spend the money on…..dinner with Katsuya before I break the news to him.

"Seto, you got a request." Miku told me. She looked and sounded so nervous, which threw me off completely. I hadn't been working here long enough to have guests requesting me.

"I approached the table like I did every other table, "Good afternoon master." The words left my lips as I realized who I was waiting on, Nosaka and Gozaburo Kaiba the CEO of KaibaCorp.

"It's good to see you again, Seto." Nosaka said pushing his tea cup over for me to fill.

I pour them both teas quickly before asking them what they wanted to order, which was two of everything on the entire menu, staggered. I was going to be serving them for a while.

Mokuba arrived while I was bring out another set of appetizers for the men to sample, pick over or let sit until it was ice cold, before telling me to get them another. I couldn't be out of sight more than a few minutes before Nosaka ordered one of the maids to fetch me for some pointless reason. I noticed one of the maids move Mokuba upstairs since he'd resorted to staring at the two men rather than doing his homework or reading, he had a sixth sense when it came to douchebags.

"Seto, my friend and I were just talking about you." Nosaka told me as he motioned for me to refill his tea, "I told him how you have a younger brother and you work solely to support him." When I didn't comment he continued, "Told him that you were one of the best workers I had in a long time."

I remained silent.

"He was also one of the best lays too."

I was shocked though I was expecting that much from him but I never imagined he would have timed it so perfectly. I looked up and saw Katsuya standing just close enough to hear what Nosaka had said, "He still owes me a few romps."

"Is that so?" I could only assume Gozaburo had said since my eyes were locked on Katsuya's. He looked more than ferocious in fact I was scared.

Katsuya began to move forward towards me. I was prepared for anything a punch, slap, being spat on. Instead Katsuya pushed me away from the table to hard I fell back when I recovered from the shock I saw Katsuya beating the life out of Nosaka. Even Gozaburo was frozen in shock. I jumped up and tried to pull Katsuya off of Nosaka but he pushed me away every time. He was in full rage mode now. A few of the night butlers had arrived and rushed over to help me to break up the fight. The owner was freaking out completely as she screamed for them all to leave. Miku quickly told her that Nosaka had been rude and harassing me which was true, but even I knew Katsuya actions where outrageous.

The evening butlers threw Nosaka out and but were hesitate to asked Gozaburo to leave since he had enough money and power to ruin everyone's future. But he dropped a wad of cash on the table and left on his own. He had a smug look on his face as he walked pass me. He looked at me and held out a business card to me, "You seem resourceful. Come see me when you're done playing dress up."

Then he left.

Mokuba had rushed down when he heard the commotion. Katsuya was pacing back and forth still reeling from the fight. He was covered in the food and beverages that had been on the table but he didn't seem to notice. I wasn't sure what to do. I'd never told him what I'd done hoping I'd never have to or he'd never find out. When he finally looked at me I felt as though he was going to attack me. Insisted he grabbed me and dragged me out of the café. Mokuba was hesitant to follow but did. I was unsure of what Katsuya was going to do so my survival instincts kicked in as I fought against him. This proved pointless since Katsuya just hoisted me over his shoulder and continued to walk down the street. Mokuba was following looking unsure of what was going on.

* * *

Chapter 7 is almost ready. Review let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey I'm home!" Yugi called out to his grandpa as he entered the small game shop.

"Welcome back, Yugi." He called back as we came downstairs, "Great news. A young man came by this morning. He wants to rent the room for his brother and himself."

"Don't you think they'll be a bit cramped?" Yugi asked.

"Time will tell." He said as he began to stock new collectables, "How was school today?"

"Some old. Except there was a fight in home room."

"Oh between who?"

"Katsuya Jonouchi and Ryou Bakura. It was weird Jonouchi and Bakura were talking about something and then the fight broke out. It was actually over pretty quick. If was there I'm sure they would have both been expelled."

"She was probably too busy beating her mug. She wears too much make up." Sugoroku said.

"When are the brothers moving in?" Yugi asked as he moved behind the counter.

"I'm sure one day this week."

Yugi smiled as his Grandpa before heading up the stairs, "I'm going upstairs to study."

Once in his room the Puzzle around his next glowed brightly as a ghostly doppelganger appeared beside him, "Yugi, that fight was deliberate. Bakura is trying to get as many key players on his side as possible."

"Key players? I don't understand."

"He's uses his the power of the Millennium Ring to put a piece of his soul into people he wants as his pawns. There's no doubt that's what he did to Jonouchi."

"By why Jonouchi? He's pretty much harmless." Yugi asked he ghostly other half.

"He has the closest connection with Seto."

"Seto?"

"He was…is a part of my ancient past. We need to make a connection with him before Bakura gets the chance to corrupt this future farther."

"This future? This doesn't make any sense."

"It's hard to explain but he's managed to re-enter the past and alter it in a way that changed everyone. You, Honda, Jonouchi, and Anzu were supposed to become the best of friends. You all helped me recover my memories and even return to the after-life."

"What about Seto? Were we friends?" Yugi asked trying to figure everything out with the pieces of information he had.

"Not exactly." Yami told the boy, "He was the CEO of Kaiba Corporation."

"The warfare company! We got involved with someone that makes weapons for war?"

"When Seto took over he changed it into gaming company. The biggest in the world in fact."

"Oh wow, that's unbelievable."

"But from the looks of things the rip in time has made that only a dream."

"What should we do?"

"We need to find Seto. As soon as possible. While he's alone." Yami told him as he disappeared into the puzzle having taken over Yugi's body, "I'll take it from here."

* * *

Seto POV

"Put me down!" I shouted at Katsuya over and over again. He ignored me the entire trip back to his family's home.

He carried me straight into his room and slammed the door, he'd locked Mokuba outside. He slammed me down on to his bed. I tried to get up but he pinned me down. What was going on?

"You fucked him?" he shouted only inches away from my face.

"What?"

"Your boss! Is that why he came to your apartment while I was there? And attacked you the next day? What was in it for you?" he asked. His eyes had a crazed look in them. He stared at me willing me to answer.

"Katsuya, I-"

"Please tell me you didn't whore yourself out."

His words cut deep. I couldn't answer. My blood began to boil.

"You did. Didn't you. I hope it was worth it." Katsuya grabbed a fist full of my hair and began to slap me full force across the face. Not once letting up.

He plopped down on his bed beside me. His face resting in his hands. I just sat up slowly. I could feel my face redden from the assault, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked as he stood and he went over to his dresser leaning against it, "How much?" He turned to me as he opened his wallet, "How much can 30,000 get me?" He tossed the money at me; the notes went flying all over the room.

"I'm pretty sure I just got you fired." He said as he pushed me back down, "You can bring your clients here, from now on, if you want. As long as I can be your first one of the day."

"Katsuya, what's wrong with you?" I asked softly. I had to force myself to remain calm. My brother was outside I didn't want him to find out any more than what he already now knew.

Katsuya leaned over me and let out a long sigh, "You're not going to explain why you fucked your boss?"

"I hadn't planned on it. I'm not proud of myself."

"I doubt any whore is a proud one." He was staring at me waiting for me to answer. I thought about my words carefully.

"I was short on rent. He offered to pay in exchange for sex. He then offered to pay Mokuba's tuition in full, if it could be a regular thing. I agreed. I regret my decision alright."

"How many times?"

"Just the one time."

Katsuya crushed his lips against mine biting my lips in the process. I turned my head breaking the kiss.

"Katsuya!" I snapped pushing him off, "What's wrong with you?"

"I can't lose Seto." His voice wasn't his own.

I attempted to push him off but he held me down by my neck, as though he was going to break it, "Katsuya let go!" I demanded. Katsuya didn't even answer me he kept his grip tight on my neck. I began to feel uneasy as I crawled at his hands, "What's wrong with you! Stop! Jonouchi I said stop!"

He hit me again.

"Fuck you!" I snapped and kneed him directly in his groin, as many times as I could. Katsuya gasped and fell to the floor.

He was in intense pain and looked confused as though he had no clue why he was kicked. I didn't wait a moment before rushing out of the room to grab my brother. In the main room it was filled with people. All clothed in dark cloaks, one of them had my brother.

I heard the front door open and the same man from the other night walked in. As he made our way over his insane smile only got wider, "Well, look who I found." He said as he approached me, "I find it quite humorous that such a small change to one's past can affect their future so much." He chuckled to himself, "its funny seeing you live a life of servitude. Rather than be the big shot you were meant to be."

"Who are you?" Mokuba shouted. I could hear the fear in his voice.

The man ignored my brother's question as he moved over to one of the people in those cloaks, "I suppose you still don't remember anything?" He laughed, "Of course you don't. You chose to forget." But you're a smart one. As the years went on and one you began to remember everything bit by bit. It drove you absolutely mad."

"Who are you?"

"How rude of me. My name is Bakura."

"Okay, Bakura. What do you want?"

"The world. But I'll settle on having you. For now" He said has a few of the faceless men rushed past me as they went into Katsuya's room and dragging him out.

Bakura moved closer to me, "After you." He said as he gestured towards the now vacant bedroom. I didn't move. I wouldn't allow this man to scare me into submission, "Being difficult? That's the Seto I remember." He looked back at my brother, "Slit his throat."

In a blink of an eye a gold dagger was at my brother's throat, by there was hesitation from the wielder, "Wait." My heart was pounding so fast, "Let my brother go first."

"I'll give him a five second head start."

The men released my brother, "Run Mokuba." I told him.

Mokuba looked hesitate but he listened and ran as fast as he could out the apartment. He left the door open; I could hear him running down the stairs. Bakura turned and gestured towards the front door, "Go ahead kill him."

"Don't you dare touch him!" I snapped. I charged at the men that moved towards the door but the others grabbed me as they held me back.

Bakura laughed as he walked passed. He had a piece of paper in his hand and held it to the one that had the knife to my brother's throat, "As promised the location of you brother and sister. Make haste. They're place of imprisonment floods this time of year."

The people took the paper quickly as he alone left the room. I'd managed to catch a quick glance of his face and noticed his light purple eyes.

"You three. Secure him to the bed. Don't be fooled he's a fighter." He said.

I didn't disappoint I fought them all the way. I wasn't going to make things easy for them. But three against one is far from a fair fight. They tied my arms over my head and my legs to each of the bed's footboard, "Very good. Now wait outside. You'll get your turn. When I've had my fill."

* * *

AN-I added little notes about this fanfic on my profile page. If you're confused about something. Also fanart that inspired the story. Check it out.


	8. Chapter 8

Yami ran the street during Katsuya's apartment. He'd stopped by the café only to discover a number of police officers at the location. All the maids and butlers were uncharacteristically outside the main doors, he had looked for Seto only to discover he wasn't among them. He didn't get too far when he saw a horde of men chasing a small boy.

"Mokuba!" Yami thought to himself.

"That's Seto's brother right?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, and he's in trouble." Yami answered as he stopped just in time for the boy to run past him. The men were approaching fast as Yami raised his hand, "MIND CRUSH!"

The group of men collapsed mid run, falling over each other into a mass on the side walk. Yami turned to see where Mokuba had gone, only to see he was only a few yards away. He stared blankly at the pile of would be attackers and then at Yami. Yami approached slowly so he wouldn't frighten him, "Mokuba, did they hurt you?"

"They were trying too." Mokuba told him, but stepped back ready to run at any moment.

"I'm not the enemy." Yami told him as he attempted to put the boy at ease, "Where is your brother?" Yami asked, "Is he safe?"

"No, Katsuya did something and then this guy showed up with all those guys. Seto told me to run….I did." Mokuba completely in tears dropped to his knees, "I don't know what to do."

"Do you know where the Kame Game is? Go to there. Sugoroku Muto is the owner. He'll take care of you."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Mokuba questioned, as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Yami thought for a moment, "I've known your brother for years."

"Tell me something about him then." Mokuba said.

"You two were orphaned at age ten and five." Yami told Mokuba which got the reaction he was hoping for. He wasn't sure what to say to Mokuba since he wasn't sure what life events had carried on to this version of the future.

Mokuba turned around and looked in the general direction of the game shop, "It's this way right?"

"Yes, now hurry. It'll be dark soon."

Yami started towards the large apartment complex once he felt Mokuba was safe. Upon entering the building he was greeted by the strong feeling of evil bearing down on him. As he ascended the stairs, flight by flight, the feeling only got stronger. Darkness seemed to seep from the door and the mottled screams from within. Yami pushed open the door to be greeted by another group of men, lay on the floor, and the screams were louder. Yami pushed open the door to the room where the screams where coming from.

Yami's eye deceived him as entered what he remember to be Seto's room from their time in Egypt. It was obviously late in the day. Yami locked eyes with the thief, who was defiling his priest. He could smell sweat, and blood in the air. Bakura looked up, making full eye contact with Yami, then through a wicked grin as he continued to ploy into his priest. Seto was lying limp but Yami could still hear the screams.

"Enough illusions Bakura." Yami demanded as the illusion faded away. Yami could see the Bakura still violating Seto. Seto's head was hanging over the base of the bed and his arms were tied to the base legs as well. He'd stopped screaming but he was breathing hard.

"Get away from him!" Yami demanded but he couldn't make himself to move out of the door way. Bakura surprisingly complied and withdrew from Seto. He hovered over Seto, slapping him across the face.

"Wake up. We have company." He whispered to Seto. Yami was relieved to see a pair of icy blue eyes slowly open even though it was only slightly. Yami could tell he was trying to focus his eyes on who was standing in the doorway, "It's so nice that you decide to join us. I'm sure you already know this but he's amazing lay. Even after all this time." Bakura stood and pulled Seto to up as much as his blinds would allow, "I'd offer his services but if I recall you were quite selfish with him in our time. So I don't plan to share him with you."

Yami felt his angry surging, "Get your hands off him!"

Bakura laughed as he let go of Seto causing him to collapse back on the bed, "He's a bit tired."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I have my reasons. What could be better than fucking up the ideal life you made for yourself in a time you don't belong? It's almost as if you pursued the priest because he could provide the life style you once knew. But you being here even now…..perhaps it's just a familiar comfort he offers you? Love perhaps?"

"You have no right to meddle with any of our lives Bakura. This isn't a game."

"This is a game it always has been and now everyone is living much better lives. Perhaps you're the one that wishes to meddle." Bakura approached Yami, "You're friend Jonouchi has his family back. It's that something he's always wanted." Bakura chuckled.

"What's the joke?"

"I guess having his family back wasn't the only thing he wanted." He glanced back as Seto, "I'll leave you to attempt to fix your poor priest. He's had more than enough fun for one day. But I'm sure he's willing to accommodate."

Yami couldn't believe he just let Bakura walk pass him but he was able to move his feet again and rushed over to Seto, "Seto, are you alright? Say something." Yami stared down into Seto's eyes they were open but he wasn't seeing him. Yami untied Seto's arms he was certain he didn't have any feeling in them. Yami pushed Seto's bangs out of his face still trying to get any sign that he was aware of his surroundings. Yami's heart began to ache as he remembered doing this very things so many lifetimes ago, "Come back to me. Everything will be fine. Don't worry." Yami whispered to Seto.

"We need to get him to a hospital." Yugi told Yami. Yami stood up as he searched for a phone. He had to step over Katsuya to get to it. Dialing the number Yugi took over and dialed the number and explained the situation the best he could. In no time a few police officers and an ambulance. One officer questioned Yugi as the other officers handcuffed Bakura's comatose minions and the medics tended to Seto. Yugi watched as they took him out on a stretcher. A few medics stayed behind to tend to Katsuya, who had just begun to gain consciousness. Though Yugi wasn't completely sure what Katsuya had actually done he covered for him insisting he hadn't been involved in the assault.

In the ambulance Seto had regained consciousness and began to panic. They had him strapped down on the stretcher and an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. The paramedics tried to keep Seto calm but that was easier said than done, and had to sedate him.

Waking up in the hospital wasn't much better than waking up in an ambulance. Seto shifted uncomfortably in the bed. He had an IV stuck in his arm and was only in a hospital gown. Seto pulled the IV out of his arm and searched the room for his clothes, only to find nothing.

The door opened and a doctor entered, he was tall with black hair and a permanent smile on his face, "Good evening, I'm so glad to see you're awake. I'm your Doctor, Daitokuji."

"Where are my clothes?" Seto asked as he watched the man from the other side of the room, "And my brother."

"….Your clothes were damaged during you attack and had to be taken for evidence. Your roommate brought you a new set, a few hours ago."

"Roommate?"

"Yes, a Jonouchi Katsuya." The doctor told him as he noticed a change in Seto's behavior instantly, "He's in the waiting room now. Is there anything you need to report?"

Seto shook his head, "I just want to get out of here."

"Well, we need to keep you overnight. During your rape…some tearing occurred. The lack of protection used we need to draw blood for testing. We already took the sample of the discarded seminal fluid." The doctor looked at the teen, "Why don't you lie down to relax."

Seto shook his head, "I can't stay here! Where is my brother?"

"Please calm down."

"I will not calm down! I was raped the entire afternoon! My brother is missing! Now is not the time to tell me to calm down!" Seto shouted.

Four hospital workers entered the room as Seto screamed at the doctor. They held him down as he injected him with a mild tranquilizer. Katsuya heard Seto screaming and ran down the hall just in time to see him being sedated again.

"What's going on?" Katsuya demanded as he tried to enter the room only to be pushed back by an orderly, "What are you guys doing. Get off of him!"

"Mr. Jonouchi, do you know the where about of his brother?" asked once Seto was calmed.

"Fuck, I have no clue!" Katsuya exclaimed as he pushed his hair out of his face. His eyes drifted back to Seto, he was being put back in bed and the IV reinserted, "Doc is he going to be okay?"

"He's just going through the stages of recovery, he seemed calm when I arrived to check on him, however he was still experiencing shock. I'd say he has moved onto stage of anger. It would be best to have someone he's more familiar with to be with him when he wakes." The doctor left Katsuya alone with Seto, assuming Seto would be glad to see him.

Katsuya sat quietly beside the bed unsure whether he should go search for Mokuba or not.

"Jonouchi?"

Katsuya looked towards the door and saw his class mate standing in the doorway, "Hey Yugi. Thanks for your help." He said feeling a wave of guilt wash over him, "I don't know what came over me today. I've never….I couldn't stop myself from doing or saying anything it was as if my mind was being controlled by someone else." He rested his head in his hands, "The things I said to him. What I was about to do. I was supposed to protect him."

"Jonouchi, I'm sure he'll understand." Yami said as he tried to be comforting. He watched Jonouchi take Seto's hand and kiss it gently, he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"He'll never forgive me."

"I'm sure Seto's more forgiving than you think."

"No, I've known him for years. He may say he's not mad or holding any ill will but given the chance he'll destroy you."

Yami was surprised to see that somethings never change and glad that once they were over this road bump Seto would be willing to seek revenge. Yami noticed Seto stir and then awake, recovering from the injection quickly. Seto scanned the room before his eyes fell upon Yami standing in the doorway. He stared at him for what seemed like hours before moving on to who was holding his hand. Katsuya looked up meeting Seto's gaze, "Seto!"

Seto yanked his hand away from Katsuya, "Get away from me!"

"Seto let me explain!" Katsuya told him as he reached out to him only to have Seto withdraw further.

"Get away from me!" Seto shouted at him again.

Yami didn't notice the hospital worker rushing towards the room until he was harshly push him aside. They quickly escorted Jonouchi out of the room much to his dismay. The others worked on calming Seto down again. Yami couldn't decide whether he should stay with Seto or go find Jonouchi. The doctor arrived a few moments later with a syringe to inject Seto again, "Don't!" Seto shouted at the doctor causing him to stop, "Don't stick me with that."

"You have to calm down then." The doctor said as he replaced the cap on the needle, "Are you going to remain calm?" Seto nodded not trusting himself to speak, "Good, now I apologize. I hadn't realized your friend wasn't in good standing with you. That was my mistake."

Seto didn't respond to the doctor but resorted to stare at the wall, "I see you have another friend here."

Seto didn't bother to look at who the doctor was referring to but instead laid back down, pulling the bed sheet over his head, "I have no friends."

Katsuya sat in the waiting area; he was resting his head in his hands, as he tried to come up with a plan to get back in to see Seto. His cell phone rang and he saw it was his mother, he couldn't think about what the state of the apartment was before they left, and he was too afraid to see what she was calling about. Putting his cell back into his pocket he looked up to see Yugi walking back into the waiting area.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked.

"The doctor managed to calm him down again without….sedating him again." Yami told him as he sat down.

"How'd you know that he was in trouble?" Katsuya asked as he looked at his classmate, "I hadn't realized you knew where I lived."

"Oh." Yami thought quickly as he let Yugi take over. He didn't want Katsuya to be too suspicious, "I ran into Mokuba. He told me what was going on."

"You know where Mokuba is then right!?"

"Yes, he's at my grandpa's game store."

"Kame Game right."

"That's right. He was really shaken up. So I figured that would be a safe place for him." Yugi said with a reassuring smile.

Katsuya put his face in his hands again and muttered, "How much did he see? I'm totally fucked."

They sat in the waiting room in silence until suddenly numerous doctors and nurses where running around like crazy until Dr. Daitokuji ran into the waiting room.

"What's up?" Katsuya asked as he jumped up.

"You didn't see Seto come through here?" the doctor asked.

"No, why would he? What's going on?"

"Seto's no longer in his room. We've been searching the hospital but still haven't come across him. This happens a lot with rape victims."

Katsuya grimaced, "We'll help look for him. There's no telling if he managed to sneak past us. I know I wasn't paying much attention."

Katsuya and Yami, having had taken control as soon as the doctor walked in the room, they searched the remaining E.R with no luck. While heading back to the waiting area they passed the surveillance room and overheard the two security officers talked about a guy that was limping out of the hospital. Katsuya pushed the door to the room open, "Hey was he a tall brunette?"

"Possibly," He said as he scrolled through the surveillance footage, "That him?" He pointed to the small television, Katsuya and Yami both looked and saw their missing brunette.

"That's him!" How long ago did he leave?"

"Fifteen minutes ago." He said as he read the time tag on screen. Both he had a chance to turn around to ask them any question they were both gone.

Katsuya ran to the main street and looked both ways, Yami only a step behind him, he looked perplexed are he tried to decide which way to go. It was dark and the street lights didn't provide the most illuminating light.

"Which way do you think he went, Yugi?" Katsuya asked Yami.

Yami took a moment to answer something was making it difficult to feel Seto's presence at all, "This way." He said before taking off down the street. It was a shot in the dark but he doubted greatly that Seto would walk back in the direction of Katsuya's home.

It wasn't long until they saw a slow moving limping form ahead of them.

"Seto!" Katsuya called out as soon as he knew for sure it was Seto. Running up to him he grabbed him pulling him into an unwanted embrace. Seto immediately pushed Katsuya away much to his dismay, "Seto, that wasn't me! I didn't-"

"Stay away from me." Seto said his voice cracked as he started walking again.

"Where are you going?" Katsuya questioned as he began to follow. Seto ignored him and didn't acknowledge Yami at all, "So you're not going to answer?"

"Why would I talk to someone that tried to-" Seto couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Seto, please. You don't understand." Katsuya grabbed Seto's arm stopping him from walking.

"I understand perfectly." Seto snapped as he snatched his arm away, "You're no better than anyone else in the world. It just took me longer to realize that!"

Seto turned and began his way down the poorly lit city street. Katsuya didn't move to follow him. Yami couldn't understand why Katsuya didn't tell him Mokuba's location as way to get back into Seto's good graces. It would have changed him from a would-be villain to a hero in Seto's eyes.

"Jonouchi?" Yami began only to be cut off.

"I need to get home." He said quietly as his turned to leave, "Could you please watch over him?" He took out some money from him wallet and handed it to Yami, "For whatever he may need. I'll pack up his stuff for him." Yami was about to refuse the money but remembered Jonouchi wasn't the same in the timeline; he and his family were pretty well off. Taking the money Yami watched Jonouchi for a moment before catching up with Seto.

Seto didn't acknowledge Yami verbally but Yami knew he knew he was there. It wasn't until they arrived at the police station that Yami piped up, "Why did you come here?"

"My brother is missing." He told him, "He didn't even care."

"Mokuba's at my grandpa's game store."

Seto leaned against the wall of the building and began to cry. Yami was caught off guard by Seto's tears; he wasn't sure what Seto's tears where for.

"I can take you there if you want." Yami told him, "And you're more than welcomed to stay the night." Seto nodded as he pushed himself off the wall. Yami flagged down a cab and he and Seto got in. The ride was silent except for the cab drivers radio that was playing some music. Yami paid once they arrived. He turned to go into the small store, but Seto was staring at the building, "Something wrong?"

"I was going to rent the room from the old man that works here."

Yami was in complete shock. Seto had been here just earlier today to rent the available room from Sugoroku. "Our paths would have naturally crossed if Bakura hadn't…" Yami tried to put what Bakura had down out of his head. It bothered him to know end but he needed to be here for Seto not trapped in his own head.

They entered the shop from the rear entrance since the store was closed for the day. As they climbed the stairs Yami could only hope Mokuba had actually made it to the store. His worries were put to a rest when he felt himself literally get pushed out of the way by Seto as he rushed towards his brother. Seto hugged Mokuba tightly before looked him over.

"Did anyone hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." Mokuba said as he buried his face into his brother's chest, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine." He told him as he stood up.

Sugoroku entered the room, Yami could see the surprise on his face as well, "It's good to see you again." He told Seto, clearly steering clear of the obvious, much to everyone's relief.

Yami couldn't remember the last time he was so restless. Waiting for Yugi to wake up never seemed to take this long before. He wandered through his soul room; it was nothing like it had been before. It no longer resembled a M.C Escher painting, just organized memories. He remembered everything there was no mystery there.

"I need to figure out what Bakura plans to do next." Yami thought to himself, "And keep Seto safe. I hope in this time you can forgive me for not being there when you needed me the most."

Yami felt his thoughts drifting to that night back in Egypt. A year had gone by since Seto had decided to forget and things had begun to fall into place again. He'd had Shada made it so his Queen's distaste for Seto was also forgotten since he now held no grudge against her. The other priests made certain never to mention any of the locked away memories, but there was one person that couldn't. Their son. He knew who Seto was and whenever he saw him he'd reach for him. Crawl to him and before long walk to him. Yami remember how Seto acted so flattered that the young Prince had taken such a liking to him. He would joke that it was a sign that the Prince knew who he could trust. Yami laughed at the memory of Seto holding their son when he was still so young and instinctively latched on to him.

It had always pained him not to be able to reveal the truth to him but he wanted to respect Seto's wishes not to remember. He couldn't truly imagine what Seto's reaction would be if it was ever revealed to him, until the day it happened.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

AN- Anyone one have any idea what's going to happen?


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning Seto and Mokuba were already gone when Yugi woke up much to Yami's dismay. Sugoroku knew Mokuba had been headed to school but he wasn't sure where Seto had gone. As Yugi headed to school he could feel Yami wanted to go searching for Seto but didn't want to say anything.

"If he's not back by the time we get home we can go look for him if you want." Yugi suggested.

"That's fine. In the past I kept you out of school plenty."

"Really, my mom couldn't have been okay with that."

Yami remember he hadn't seen Yugi's mother since he'd been freed from the puzzle, "She wasn't a fan of your absences. Where is she now?"

"She's with my father away on business." Yugi said with a sigh, "They're supposed to be back in a few months."

Yami had a feeling Yugi had been telling himself that for a while but didn't press the issue. Bakura had said his changes to the past and made a better future but from what he saw his changes had only complicated things.

Yugi saw Katsuya when they entered the school yard; it wasn't long until Katsuya approached him.

"Uh hey Yugi. How's Seto?"

"He's fine. Didn't talk much last night or this morning." He replied, "He's renting the spare room from my Grandpa."

"So it would it be alright if I came by and brought his stuff over then." He asked.

"I guess that would be alright. Did you want me to tell him you're bringing it?"

"Yeah, that way he won't have to come back to my place." Katsuya sighed, "Though I'm sure he wouldn't."

"Oh, how did your parents react to everything?"

"Well the cops told them it was a robbery rather than a rape since it was a guy rather than a girl." Katsuya ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm glad they told them that. My dad's installing a security system today instead of moving us out to the country. He's so protective of my sister. Do you know where Seto went this morning?"

"What?"

"I was waiting outside for him. I wanted to talk but when he did come out he'd hailed a cab so fast I didn't have time to cross the street."

"Oh, I was still asleep when he left, sorry." Yugi apologized.

Katsuya sighed heavily, "I'll be over around seven tonight. Do you have a cell so I can call you when I'm on my way?" He asked as he took out his cell phone, "And you can give Seto a heads up so he can disappear or whatever."

"No, but you can call the shop. I'll be working my shift by then."

* * *

Seto entered the tallest building in the city. He couldn't believe what he was doing. He'd always dreamed about working at Kaiba Corp but it had faded when he'd left school to work. Approaching the front desk attendant he began to speak but she picked up the phone on her desk. She didn't say anything to him until she placed the phone down again.

"Mister Kaiba is on the top floor. You can take that elevator to go directly to the top." She said as she handed him a card key, "Please return this at the end of your visit."

Seto was baffled, "I think you have me confused for someone else."

"No, sir." She said before going back to her work, "He doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Seto entered the express elevator and it took him to the top floor in seconds. The doors opened to a long hall with several offices doors, on both side, and one at the very end. Seto walked down the hall reading the names on the doors as he walked, "Konosuke Oshita, Shuzo Otaki, Chikuzen Oka, Soichiro Ota, and Kogoro Daimon….sounds like a bunch of jackasses." Seto thought as he came to the end of the hall. The door at the end of the hall had a gold name plate that said 'Gozaburo Kaiba President and CEO'. Seto began to feel uneasy as the door opened before he had a chance to knock.

"That didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would." Gozaburo said as he held the door open, "Are you coming in?"

Seto stepped inside the office, and immediately noticed five other men sitting around a long table. He began to regret not telling anyone where he was going today. Gozaburo put his arm around his shoulder as he moved him farther into the office, "Gentlemen this is the young man I was telling you about."

Seto stared confusingly at the five men. He only became more uncomfortable when he made eye contact with portly man with a mustache. The men nodded in agreement over something unknown to Seto, "Good this way." Gozaburo said as he lean him back to the door he'd entered moments before.

"Take the elevator down the floor below. Please tell the chef we want lunch served in the Green conference room." He told Seto before closing the door.

Seto stood for a moment unsure of what just happened. As he walked back to the elevator he noticed something in his back pocket, it was a check for 200,000 yen. (About $1650). Seto wasn't sure if he was more shocked about the check amount or how he didn't notice it being slide into his back pocket.

The elevator doors opened and Seto saw Honda, "Honda!"

"Seto, what are you doing here?" he exclaimed as he hugged him tightly.

"I'm not actually sure what I'm doing here." Seto confused, "But I do know they want lunch served in the Green conference room. Seto noticed Honda physically blush, "What's wrong."

"Did he pay you already?"

"Yes." Seto told him as he held out the check and asked, "Why are you here?"

Honda glanced at the check and grew redder, "I was asked to help prepare lunch today. Come this way."

Seto followed Honda into the kitchen where he saw three other chefs preparing sushi and one long serving tabled decorated with flowers, leaves and bamboo sheets, "Seto, no one explained to you what this job is?"

"No, what is it."

"You're going to be a sushi plate."

"I'm sorry what?" Seto asked his friend.

Honda pulled up a picture on his phone and showed it to Seto, "Apparently they have a few models come in once a week to do this but most don't come back."

Seto felt physically ill.

"You can get changed in there." Honda told his friend pointing to a small room, "There's a skin tone pair of shorts they want you to wear." Honda looked at Seto, "You don't have to do this, Seto, you know that right?""

"It's fine." Seto told him as he went into the room to change. The pair of 'shorts' left barely anything to the imagination. Honda wouldn't make eye contact with him while he and the other chefs were places the sushi on and around him. Seto keep his eyes closed as they rolled him down the hall and eventually into the green conference room. Honda and the other chefs from before were dismissed only moments later. Seto kept his eyes closed as he felt items being taken off of his legs and chest.

"Let's see those eyes." He heard a man said as he felt someone touch his face. Opening his eyes he looked up at the portly man from before, "There they are."

"Is it safe to add _boys with blue eyes_ to your list of obsessions, Shuzo?" a name with a receding hair line asked.

"Don't start with that now, Chikuzen."

Seto listened to the men talk amongst themselves until the last piece of sushi was removed. Seto was relieved to see Honda come to roll him and the table out of the room. Once back in the kitchen Seto sat up and looked a Honda, "It wasn't that bad."

"You think so?" Honda said as he nudges Seto to lie back down, "Dessert is the worst."

Honda and the other chefs brought Seto back into the conference room, once he was covered in small assorted cakes and topical fruits and berries. Seto agreed dessert was worst. He kept his gaze anywhere else but the men eating from him. This time other than the traditional sauces that went along with the sushi there were cold and hot sauces for the cakes and fruits. Feeling droplets of cold and then hot liquids drip onto his skin made his skin crawl. It was almost too much to handle. Seto did his best to keep calm but he couldn't wait to be done.

"Your skin is beautiful." Seto heard the name known as Chikuzen tell him.

It wasn't long before Honda returned to retrieve Seto. Once back in the kitchen area Seto hopped off the table to get cleans up and dressed. It wasn't then until he noticed an obvious lick mark on his stomach and thigh were some of the sauces had dripped onto him. Seto did his best to clean his skin off before putting his clothes back on.

"Think you'll do that again?" Honda asked him as he entered the room, catching Seto pulled his pants up. When Seto didn't answer he spoke again, "What's going on with you? You wouldn't have ever taken a job like this before. You're not getting disperate for cash are you?"

"I didn't get all the details before accepting the job. It's not a big deal." Seto told him.

"Bullshit! You looked like you were about to cry when I came to get you. What's going on? Are you still staying with Katsuya?" Seto realized his face must have told Honda there was trouble in paradise, "What happened?"

"Nothing's wrong." Seto lied though he was fooling know one.

Honda and Seto took the elevator down to the lobby together. Honda had offered to give Seto a ride home but Seto had trued him down, which didn't surprise him. Seto walked over to the desk to return the key card to the woman. She took it and handed his a new key card with his name on it and a folder.

"Mister Kaiba would like to hire you. If you choose to accept, please return on the date listed in the folder. It's your schedule. If you choose not to return you're key card will be deactivated. So there's no reason to return." She told him.

Seto took the items as he walked back to Honda, "Want to get lunch?" Honda asked. He wanted to spend some time with his old friend and figure out what was going on in his head. His only fear was he'd say no, however upon hearing a low growl of his friend's stomach he knew he didn't have anything to worry about.

"Why don't you make me something?" Seto suggested, "Like back at the café."

Honda smiled grew three times its normal size, "Sure, I can whip you up something no problem!"

Honda was glad he'd driven to work rather than taking the train.

Arriving in good time Honda and Seto entered his small apartment. It was as neat as anyone would expect a single guy's apartment to be, "Sorry, it's so messy."

Seto scanned the room before he replied, "How about I straighten up for you while you make me lunch?"

"Sounds like a good deal to me." Honda said as he moved into his kitchen. He was glad his chef habits were present in his kitchen since he always cleaned up after he finished cooking. Honda watched Seto clean up his apartment. He was grateful for the help but he could tell Seto was avoiding something that was bothering him.

"Stop staring at me."

"Sorry, just noticed how long your hair is getting." Honda said as added rice to the rice cooker, "How long do you plan on letting it get."

Seto didn't answer right away but when he did it was obvious he'd read into the comment too much, "Is it sending the wrong message?"

"Wrong message? What do you mean?" Honda questioned. He watched Seto look at himself in a mirror hanging on the wall. He was pulled his hair back so it was fall his shoulders. Honda wasn't blind he knew Seto was attractive and watching him play with his hair only made him more attractive.

"Do you think that's why he offered me that job?"

"I guess." Honda replied as he focused on slicing a few pieces on chicken up, "I doubt many unattractive people get offered jobs like that. Could you imagine Nosaka doing something like that?"

"So you think I'm attractive?"

Honda would have cut his hand off to take back what he said, "Well you are. There's no reason to be ashamed of it." Honda told him as he tried to derail the conversation, "What does your schedule look like?"

Seto opened up the file and looked it over, "Only Mondays and Fridays."

"Hey those are the days I'm usually their too. Getting paid 200,000 yen a day you'll have a place for Mokuba and yourself in no time." Honda pointed out, "If you take the job."

"Maybe." Seto muttered as he did the math in his head and he wandered into the kitchen to watch Honda, "Why aren't you and Jonouchi friends anymore?"

Honda froze for a moment, "I wouldn't say we're not friends. We just chose different paths. Can't spend time together when we lead different lives."

Seto wandered out of the kitchen. Honda was relieved to regain some distance. He had begun to regret having the blue eyed brunette in his home, "What's going on between you and Jou lately?"

"We're not together if that's what you're trying to figure out." Seto replied flatly, "I have no desire to be with him ever again."

"What happened?" Honda asked.

"He-" Seto began to speak but stopped himself, "Just didn't work out. We're two different people now. We want different things."

Honda finished preparing their lunch and served some sake with it. Seto over indulged just enough to open up about what he didn't like about his new job. Honda wasn't sure how he felt about Seto deciding to take the job, but he'd get to see him again so that was a plus. They laughed and talked into the late afternoon, only a knock on the door broke up their conversation. Seto jumped up to answer it, only to have Honda insisted on answering the door in his own home. Honda went to the door as he drunkenly answered it. On the other side stood Jonouchi looking completely lost and confuse. Honda sobered up quickly upon seeing him, "Hey! What's up?"

"Hey, I just need someone to talk too."

Honda began to make a move to let Jonouchi in but remember Seto was inside. He still wasn't sure what was going on between them so he didn't want to risk them making contact in his home. His plan was quickly foiled when he felt the door being pulled opened wider, "Who is it Honda?"

Honda froze as he physically watched Seto without giving it a second though yoko geri kekomi Jonouchi in the throat. Jonouchi stumbled back having not seen that coming at all. Before Honda could react he was watching Seto descending the stairs of his apartment building. Honda went to help his beaten friend up assumed Seto would dish out the same punishment to him, if he'd gone after him. Honda helped Jonouchi in his home as he sat him down he said, "What did you do to him?"

* * *

Mokuba arrived back at the game shop only moments before Seto arrived home; he looked as though he ran from where ever he had been before.

"Hey Seto! You won't believe this!" Mokuba said once he and his brother were in there room, "Even though I have to leave for school a bit earlier now. I actually get a seat on the train now!"

"That's great." Seto told him with no more enthusiasm than needed.

Mokuba looked at his older brother questioningly, "Did you find a new job?"

"Not yet." Seto lied as he went into bathroom, "Go ahead and start on your homework alright."

Yugi was seated behind the cash register after he'd just finished selling a jigsaw puzzle to a young girl. It hadn't been busy so when he heard the front bell ding he had become excited but realized it was only Mokuba returning from school and shortly after Seto who looked like he'd just ran across the city.

"I wonder what's wrong with Seto." Yugi thought.

* * *

You know what would make my day? A crap ton of reviews! Chapter 10 is already being written.


	10. Chapter 10

"Kame Game. Yugi speaking."

"Hey, I'm Honda, a friend of Seto's. I just wanted to see if he made it back there yet."

"Yes, he just ran in a few minutes ago." Yugi replied.

"Good, I'm going to swing by in a few to bring Mokuba and his belongings over."

"Um, Jonouchi was supposed to do that. Is everything okay?"

"He had a run in with Seto…..it's for the best he stays away." Honda told him, "So is it fine if I come by in an hour?"

"Sure, we'll be closed then so just come to the side door." Yugi instructed.

Yami appeared beside his partner just as Yugi ended his call, "Everything alright?"

"I think so. A guy named Honda is coming with Seto and Mokuba's stuff not Jonouchi."

Yami felt a little relieved that Jonouchi wouldn't be making an appearance at the shop. From what he'd seen the other night Jonouchi still didn't pick his battles well. Yami went back and forth from hanging around Yugi to watching Seto help Mokuba with is homework.

When Honda arrived just before closing and Jonouchi was with him but he waited outside. Yami followed Honda as he took the two suitcases up the stairs. He knocked on the bedroom door; Yugi had told him was Seto and Mokuba's. Mokuba opened it and nearly screamed with excitement upon seeing Honda. Yami noticed that Seto didn't react much or at all to his arrival. It wasn't long before Honda asked Mokuba if he could talk to his brother in private. Yami stood to the side he wasn't going to allow them to be completely alone.

"Okay, what brought on that?" He asked Seto.

"Brought what on?"

"You kicked Jonouchi in the throat! Normal people don't do that!" Yami thought about that and he could completely picture Seto doing that to Jonouchi, "You could have really hurt him."

"We're even now."

"What do you mean even? Neither of you are telling me what actually happened!" Honda snapped.

"Thanks for bringing my belongings." Seto told Honda ask he ushered him out of the room, "You can find the door right."

Seto closed and locked the door leaving Honda's questions unanswered. Honda sighed as he left to go back to his car. Yami watched Seto pace the room before he went into the bathroom again. Yami could hear the bath water running and he couldn't resist sneaking a peek. Just as he got to the door he felt his bound to the puzzle prevent him from going any farther. Yami rushed back down to where Yugi was finishing closing the shop.

"Is something wrong?"

"I need you to come up stairs." Yami said as he tried to remain calm.

"Why?"

"I can only go so far from the puzzle."

"I'm almost done." Yugi told him as he took a few boxes into the basement.

When Yugi was finally finished. He went to his room to do his homework. Yami went into the bathroom and watched Seto soak in the tub. He had one of his legs hanging over the side as the rest of his body was submerged up to his chin.

Yami wasn't ogling him, completely, but watching him brought back fond memories of when they shared bathes in the past as well in the present. Seto let out a sigh as he closed his eyes as he relaxed in the hot water. Yami reached out to touch Seto's face but his hand just went through him. Yami drew back quickly when Seto opened his eyes. Yami watched him looked around the bathroom before washing himself quickly before getting out of the bath.

Yami watched Seto dress in street clothes before exiting the bathroom. He followed him into his room where Mokuba was he was putting his school books away.

"Do you want to go out for dinner?" he asked.

"Really?! Can we do that?" Mokuba asked questioningly.

"Yes or no." Seto said, "I'll go with or without you."

"Yes." Mokuba laughed.

Yami rushed back to where Yugi was only to realize Mokuba was rushing over to Yugi, "Hey, Yugi do you want to come with us to get something to eat?"

"That's a really nice offer but-" Yugi began. Yami knew he was about to decline but he take over quickly.

"I'd love to join you two."

* * *

While walking downtown, Mokuba was chatting away with Yami and Seto about his crazy week in school, his classmates and teachers. Yami had felt relaxed as he listened to Mokuba go one and on. It was how he wanted life to be again. Seto would add to the conversation once in a while, which was usually pointing out places to eat. Yami looked at Seto while they walked toward the heart of the city. Seto began to slow his pace until he was completely stopped. He was staring into a shop window completely captivated by something. Mokuba walked back to see what his brother was looking at, Yami followed behind. In the window was a red shirt with white and orange striped sleeves.

"Cool shirt!" Mokuba commented.

"Do you want it?"

Mokuba looked up at his brother completely confused, "We're already going out to dinner-"

"I have wanted to get you some new clothes for a while now." Seto replied.

"Are you sure Seto?"

"Yes, come on." Seto said opening the door to the shop. He looked back at Yami having just remembered he was with them, "You don't mind a quick stop do you?"

"No not at all." Yami replied as he followed them into the shop.

Once inside Yami recognized a lot of the clothes to be items that Mokuba had once owned. Mokuba was looking around the store finding a lot of things he really like, including the red shirt in the window. The store was targeted towards kids Mokuba's age and only had one shirt of each, so each piece was completely one of a kind. No price tags on anything. Mokuba tried on a few items on; even though he was excited he didn't want to go overboard. He ended up settling on a jacket and the shirt from the window. Seto paid and they were on their way once again.

Yami noticed something about Seto now that was just like the Seto he knew, if he was feeling guilty about something and he was dealing with it by spending money. That habit wasn't a big deal before but now Yami was sure Seto shouldn't be coping by sending compulsively.

Mokuba was allowed to pick the restaurant, and something never change, Burger World. Yami was startled by what Seto ordered; a double cheese burger with tomato, lettuce, mayo, bacon and a fry egg with chili cheese fried and a strawberry shake. The Seto, Yami knew, would have ordered water with a side of air. Yami would never have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes. Yami could tell Mokuba was having the best time from the way he was smiling and leaning onto his brother affectionately.

As they walked back home Mokuba was far ahead of them, leaving them pretty much alone to talk.

"Your grandfather and I haven't actually discussed how much the rent is yet." Seto said breaking the silence first, "He was so concerned that I was going to be late for work."

"Oh, well. You don't have that job anymore do you?" Yami kicked himself mentally, "With everything that happened I mean."

"It's safe to assume that." Seto replied, "I need to go tomorrow and pay them for my uniform. I doubt they'd want it back in the condition it's in."

"I'm sure there's no rush." Yami said as he tried to figure out Seto's money situation, "Maybe you should find a new job before you pay them back."

Seto stopped walking and looked at Yami, "Yugi, can I trust you?"

"I'd hope you trust me."

"I don't feel right about it but it's nothing I plan on doing forever." Seto began. Yami's mind began to race as he tried to figure out what Seto was going to say, "I got a job today. The pay is more than I could imagine making in a week at any of my past jobs. It covers rent, Mokuba's tuition, and nights out like this no problem." Seto explained.

"Are you trying to convince yourself or me?" Yami asked as the numerous kinds of jobs Seto could have obtained ran through his head.

Yami was pulled away from his thoughts when Seto laughed, "I don't even know you and I'm seeking your approval."

"Well, we'll get to know each other." Yami laughed hoping that didn't come off creepy.

As they continued to walk Seto spoke again, "Don't tell my brother that I found a job alright. I need to figure out how to explain it to him without him thinking I've hit rock bottom."

* * *

Yami screamed, "HE'S A SEX WORKER!"

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

"Yes! He always said that was a job for people with no other options." Yami told him, "I have to fix this."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"We'll go get his job back at the Maid Café."

"Yami, I doubt he wants to work there anymore."

"We need to find him something else! Anything else! I can't have Seto making money on his back."

"He said he wasn't going to do it forever. He's probably going to look for something less scandalous during his down time." Yugi guessed as he got ready for bed, "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"He hasn't been fine though." Yami told his other half, "There's more than a few things wrong with this situation. He was raped the other and he's acting as if it didn't happen."

"Maybe that's how he's dealing with it?" Yugi replied.

"Ignoring it isn't dealing with it. He's bottling it up." Yami told his other half, "This is history repeating itself."

"How did he deal with it in the past?" Yugi asked, having meant the Yami's alternative time line.

"In the past he handled things not much better. He wasn't exactly in a position of power. I ruled over him and whatever I said he went along with. Seto was violated before and ignored it. He tried living his life like he had been but anything brought him back to those memories, the smell of wine, the slightest unsolicited touch, even the lighting of a torch. He was broken inside and out and didn't know how to let anyone help him." Yami noticed Yugi staring at him. It was then he realized what Yugi had meant, "You meant in the other time now my past."

"Yes." He said quietly, "Did he always get the short end of the stick when it came to that?"

"No, as far as I know. He never talked about his past and I never dug into it any more than I needed too. But he didn't keep things bottled up he dealt with his issues in his own way but it was never pretending something didn't happen."

* * *

Saturday morning was interesting for Yami having Seto in such close proximity. Mokuba had asked Yugi if he could help in the shop, leaving Seto by himself to finally unpack their belongings, with Yami observing. Yami noticed that Seto wasn't as OCD as he once was hanging Mokuba's clothes up in a random order, rather than from color. He hung his clothes up with his brother as well in no particular order. He watched as he straightened up the room, his hair falling into his face a few times before he twisted in up into a bun. Yami smiled as he thought about how Priest Seto would do the same thing to his hair.

Yami followed Seto as he left the room, heading into the kitchen. He greeted Sugoroku who was sitting at the kitchen table having a cup of tea.

"Did you have time to go over the renting agreement?" Seto asked the old man.

"Oh, don't even worry about it. Your brother helping with the shop is payment enough."

Yami watched Seto face change from neutral to annoyed as he shook his head, "If that's what he wants to do that's fine but a few hours of work doesn't come close to what we owe."

"Can you cook?"

"What?"

"I don't know your work schedule but if you cook and do the grocery shopping that would be a huge help." He suggested.

Seto looked slightly less annoyed as he agreed to the arrangement, "I'll cook tonight."

Yami followed Seto around the kitchen as he looked in the cabinets and refrigerator to see what was already there. Seto closed the refrigerator and turned to go back to his room, walking through Yami in the process. Seto stopped dead in his tracks as he turned around quickly. Yami stepped back feeling as though Seto was staring right at him.

"Can he feel me?" Yami thought as he reached out to touch Seto again.

"Hey, Seto!" Mokuba shouted as he ran up the stairs, "Yugi and I are done in the shop for today. Is it alright if I go to the arcade with him?"

"That's alright with me." Seto told him as he looked back to where he'd walked through Yami a moment before.

"Everything alright?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes, it's probably just a drift I felt."

Yami rushed down to the shop where Yugi was waiting for Mokuba to return, "Seto can sense me."

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, when he was in the bath I tried to touch his face. He opened his eyes and looked as though he was looking for me. And just a few moments ago he walked through me and I could tell he felt something again."

"You watched him in the bath?" Yugi repeated.

"That's not the point!" Yami replied quickly.

"I can't believe your perving on him!" Yugi said right before Mokuba came down the stairs.

"Seto, said yes! You ready to go?"

"Yep, let's go." Yugi said as he headed out the door.

"Yugi! Wait!" Yami said as he looked back towards the stairs. It wasn't long until he felt himself being pulled to the millennium puzzle. Yami groaned in annoyance as his pleas went ignored by Yugi.

* * *

Seto exited the game shop, shortly after the others had departed, and headed towards the grocery store. Seto walked briskly so he could get back home to make dinner. Arriving at the grocery store Seto walked the aisle collecting what he'd use do dinner for the next few days. As he stood in line, he noticed someone he'd been avoiding. As the cashier was finishing ringing everything in Seto noticed Jonouchi approaching.

"That'll be 3745 yen please." The cashier said with a smile.

Before Seto had a chances to give the lady his money Jonouchi handed her his card. She took and scanned it quickly having noticed Seto glaring at the blonde intensely, handing the card back she told them to have a good day. Jonouchi grabbed Seto's arm as he led him out of the store. It wasn't until then Seto delivered a wide right hook to Jonouchi's face.

"Ow! Seto stop hitting me!" he demanded as he blocked the second assault, "Damn it stop that!"

"Let go of me!"

"Not until we talk."

"We have nothing to talk about!" Seto snapped, "Get that through your thick skull." Seto told him as he turned to leave.

"Stop running away from every problem." Jonouchi snapped back as he grabbed Seto again. Seto turned quickly to give him another punch to the jaw but Jonouchi pulled him into a hard breathtaking kiss. Seto attempted to pull away from the kiss many times before Jonouchi freed him, "Can I walk you home?"

Seto agreed only if Jonouchi accepted his money in exchange for his groceries and because he knew Jonouchi would just follow him anyway. The trip back was long and awkward, and Seto couldn't have been happier seeing the game shop come into view. He would have rushed off but Jonouchi was holding the grocery bags hostage.

Arriving at the front Seto turned to Jonouchi and reached out for the bags only to have him recoil, "What are you doing?"

"You're not going to invite me inside?"

"Why would I do that?" Seto asked as he went to grab the bags again only to have Jonouchi start a game of keep-away with him.

"Because we need to talk about what happened." He told Seto as he waited to be invited inside, "If we're breaking up-"

"We weren't together." Seto interrupted but Jonouchi ignored it.

"And stop being friends. I want to be able to fully explain myself, though I still don't know what happened fully, and get some closure."

Seto rolled his eyes as he opened the side door to the shop, "I want you gone before Mokuba gets back."

Jonouchi watched Seto work the small kitchen, from his seat at the table. He was patiently waiting for Seto to come join him so they could discuss what happened. Seto turned on the rice cooker and turned around to face Jonouchi.

"Talk."

"I'd prefer it if you'd come sit with me."

"Beggars can't be choosers." Seto replied quickly, "Talk or get out."

Jonouchi stood and moved over to Seto. He was careful not to move to quickly since he noticed Seto had a paring knife tucked within his crossed arms, a knife that size wasn't a huge threat but he preferred not to getting stabbed.

"What happened…everything that I did…Believe it or not I had no control over my actions. I felt as though my body was being controlled by someone else. The things I said too. I didn't mean those things. I'd never say those things! I love you way too much. I'm really sorry for everything that happened to you. I wish I could have stopped it."

Seto shifted uncomfortably recalling that he'd incapacitated Jonouchi.

"We don't have to be together…or even friends if that'll make it easier for you to move on."

* * *

"We should go to the arcade again tomorrow after we close the shop." Mokuba said as he climbed the stairs with Yugi.

"Sounds like a plan." Yugi agreed.

Yami rushed into the apartment as he searched the apartment looking for Seto.

"Grandpa must be out." Yugi said to himself as he took his shoes off.

Mokuba noticed a familiar looking jacket hanging on the coat rack but he figured it must belonged to Seto. The aroma of beef stew caught their attention. Yugi and Mokuba peeked in the pot that was simmering stove.

"I'll go ask Seto if it's ready." Mokuba said as he went to their shared room only to discover it was empty. Going to the bathroom he went to open it to discover it was locked, "Seto you in there?"

"Yyes." Seto replied with a cough.

"Is that stew ready?" Mokuba asked through the door.

"Yes, go for it!"

Yami had discovered Seto and Jonouchi in the bathroom together. Unfortunately Yami had walked in on the tail end of something explicit. Jonouchi was fixing his pants and Seto was rinsing his mouth out. Yami left in disgust and waited in Seto and Mokuba's room, as though he'd get to speak to Seto about what he'd seen.

The two entered the bedroom shortly after and Seto made a bee-line for the window and opened it. Seto turned to see where Jonouchi was to discover him very close, "Can you take the fire escape down?"

"I could but-"

"Can we please not do this right now?" Seto sighed.

Jonouchi chuckled and kissed Seto before leaving through the window, "I'm coming back for my jacket so don't claim it as your own."

Yami didn't know what to make out of everything he'd witnessed; just the other day Seto had hated Jonouchi.

Seto left the room to join his brother and Yugi, who were eating, "How is it?"

"It's delicious, Seto!" Yugi cheered, "Thank you for making dinner."

* * *

Yami stood in the bathroom staring at the door that led to room, occupied by Seto and Mokuba. He could hear them speaking to each other but couldn't make out what they were saying. He hadn't been trying to eavesdrop but he wanted to know how Seto was feeling and the only person that had a chance of finding out was Mokuba. Yami noticed that their voices had died down and the other door began to open. He became face to face with Seto.

"I'm sorry." Seto said as he began to close the door, before Yami grabbed it stopping him from closing it.

"It's alright I was just leaving." Yami said as open the door more. He saw the bedroom lights were off and Mokuba was seemingly fast asleep.

Seto entered the bathroom and closed the door. He looked exhausted among so many other things. He leaned against the door and stared at Yami. Yami couldn't help but stare back, "Oh I'm sure you want me to give you some privacy." Seto looked towards the floor no longer meeting Yami's eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Why were you watching me?"

"What?"

"I saw you watching me while I was still working at the Cafe. It was the same day I that I first met…Why were you there watching?"

"Oh," Yami tried to come up with an answer but drew a blank, "I don't have an answer for that."

"Really?"

"The café is on the way back here. I guess I just got distracted."

"So you're just always in the right place at the right time then?" Seto asked as he moved over to the tub, turning it on, as he waited for Yami's answer.

"You could say that." Yami laughed nervously.

_"Want to join me?"_

"What?" Yami's eyes widened as he looked at Seto.

"Want to give me some privacy." Seto repeated flatly.

"Oh, sorry." Yami quickly left the bathroom. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest he'd even began to sweat from being so close to Seto. He wished he it could have been on different terms.

"Yami?" Yugi said, "Why don't you tell Seto what you told me?"

Yami laughed, "I'm sure it's only easy for you to understand because I'm in your head. If Seto's as skeptical as he was when I first met him, he's not going to believe me. It took a lot to convince him before." Yami looked at his counterpart, "I'll just have to stop whatever Bakura's planning before he tries anything else."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think with a review! Please and Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

AN-Sorry I've been M.I.A. Slight brief Stubbornshipping.

* * *

The weekend had come to an end and the school and work week had begun again. Seto had gotten up early and made Mokuba's lunch, as well as plenty of extra for Yugi and Sugoroku if they wanted it. When Mokuba left for school, Seto left for work as well. He didn't go straight to KaibaCorp since it was much too early instead he headed back downtown towards Honda's apartment.

Knocking on the door Seto only waited a few moments before Honda answered. It was obvious that he had only just gotten out of bed. His normally quaffed hair was a total mess. Honda stepped aside allowing Seto in.

"So what brings you here so early? You're lucky that I'm alone in here. Otherwise you would have been stuck outside."

Seto laughed at Honda statement, "Did you want to go into work together?"

"You didn't need to walk all the way here to ask me that." Honda replied as he rubbed his eyes, "You could have called me…..if you had a cell phone. You really should get one for yourself and Mokuba too." Honda wandered into the kitchen and filled his kettle, "Have you eaten?"

Honda took Seto silence as a yes but when he turned around Seto wasn't there. Honda looked around until he noticed his bedroom door was open. Looking inside he saw Seto lying down on his futon.

"What are you doing?"

"Lay down with me." Seto said patting the spot beside him.

"Seto, you know it took three hours to convince Jonouchi that nothing was going on between us." Honda told the brunette, "Jonouchi is still my friend and I-" Honda watched Seto strip down to nearly nothing. Honda felt his face growing hot as Seto reached up from his place on the futon, "Seto, this isn't something you want to do."

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't had sex in months so I can't guarantee you'll be able to walk afterwards." Honda told his friend yet allowed him to pull him down on top of him.

"We're in luck my current job doesn't require me to walk." Seto whispered in his ear just before he licked it. Honda jumped up quickly having gone from mildly turned-on to completely turned-on in a matter of seconds.

"No No No Seto we're not doing this." Honda said trying to convince himself more so, "I already told you that it took me three hours to convince Jonouchi nothing was going on."

"You don't have to worry about me telling him." Seto told him as he crawled up to him, "Looks to me your mind is already made up." Referring to Honda obvious erection pressing against pants, "Can't go to work like this can we?" Seto added while he pulled at Honda's pants.

Honda couldn't move as Seto pulled his pants down and freed his erection. Honda didn't know where to look, where to put his hands or what he was going to do after all this. It wasn't until Honda felt the welcoming wetness of Seto's mouth that he pulled himself together.

Honda pushed Seto back quickly, "I can't." he said looking down at his friend. Seto looked back up at him Honda literally saw something change in Seto's eyes, as though he was just waking up.

Seto pulled Honda sheets over him and closed his eyes, "Do you mind making me something to eat."

Honda nodded as pulled his pants up and left his room. As he put together a quick breakfast for two, Honda made a quick stir fry with a fried egg on top. Honda regretted not getting fully dressed before he made breakfast, incase Seto tried incite a riot in his pants again. It took more will power than he thought he had to stop Seto before. He began to feel a ton of excitement again when he saw Seto lying in his bed. Taking both bowls into his bedroom he sat down beside Seto and began to eat. They ate in silence until Seto spoke, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Honda asked as he stopped eating.

"I shouldn't have come on to you like that. I don't know what came over me."

Honda laughed it off, "You're lucky I have some self-control. What you were doing was mind blowing."

* * *

Arriving at KaibaCorp Honda had to get started with work immediately and Seto was instructed to go to the top floor to see Gozaburo first. Walking down the same long hall Seto was greeted half way by Shuzo.

"Good to see you again." Shuzo said as he moved from behind his desk. Seto nodded but kept moving down the hall. Shuzo didn't follow him but instead watched him walk down the hall.

Gozaburo opened the door before Seto had a chance to knock. He smiled at him as he moved aside to let him in. Seto entered the large office, that over looked the entire city. He was almost sure he could see Kame Game from here.

"Have a seat." He said pointing to the couch position off to the side, "We have a few things to discuss."

Seto sat down on the couch and Gozaburo sat beside him. He lit a cigar before he began to speak, "How do you like this arrangement?"

"Um, the whole human sushi plate thing?"

"Yes, not many return after their first time. My partners can get a bit over zealous at times."

"I've noticed."

Gozaburo smiled and leaned back against the couch, "So tell me about your arrangement with my friend Osaka." Seto felt his face growing warm, "I have a pretty clear idea of what the arrangement was. And I have to say it's impressive that you'd go through all that to get your young brother through school. Why did you select that school for him to attend? He certainly scored high enough to attend the same school you formerly attended, with a full scholarship."

"Mainly so he'd have a university mind-set."

"So you weren't at all concerned about the teacher comparing you two?"

"I suppose that would have been inevitable. But I left the decision up to my brother."

"And he selected the school that forced you to leave to pay for the tuition that wasn't covered by his scholarship? He sounds absolutely selfish if you ask me."

"I made him choose blindly. He wasn't aware what I was prepared to do." Seto confessed

"Interesting, that was a huge gamble on your part." Gozaburo smiled as he eyed Seto, "How long do you plan to let your hair get?"

Seto then noticed he'd been twisting a lock of his hair around his finger out of nervousness, "Sorry."

"Nervous habit? That's quite alright. I know I have that effect on people." He laughed and reached out and grabbed a lock of Seto's hair briefly before letting it slip from his light grip, "Lovely never cut it." Seto fought the urge to pull away when he noticed Gozaburo reaching for him but the contact was only brief. Seto watched Gozaburo stand and walk over to his desk and began to write on something.

"I have a son about your age. He's studying abroad in America currently. I'd like you to come see my penthouse after you're done here today. I originally bought it for my son but he doesn't care for the location. I'd like you to move into it. Sharing a room with your brother is hardly a healthy habit for either of you."

"I appreciate the offer however I'm sure I wouldn't be able to afford the rent on a place like that."

"Who ever said anything about money? I own it…the whole building in fact, and everything in it. I hate seeing things go unused."

"Thank you but I have to decline."

Seto met Gozaburo's eyes he could tell he wasn't use to being told no. The smile Seto could see form across Gozaburo's face had a double meaning, "I understand however-" He approached Seto again, "The offer will always be there." He handed Seto a check and a envelop, "You remember were to go I presume?" Gozaburo asked as he made his way back behind his desk and lit a cigar.

Seto entered the kitchen and saw Honda slicing blowfish with the precision of a surgeon. Honda waved Seto over, "Hey what does he talk to you about?"

"Um, nothing really. He asked how I liked the job….he obviously did some researched on me. Does he usually do that?"

"Didn't with me." Honda replied.

Seto got changed in the flesh colored shorts and took his place on the table, covered with a bamboo mat. One of the chefs instructed him to lie on his stomach as one of the kitchen assistants began to garnish his body with nori and flowers. It wasn't long before Honda and the other chefs began strategically place various pieces of sushi and sashimi over his back. Once the meal to properly displayed Honda rolled the table into the conference like the last time and he was hesitate to leave Seto alone.

Seto was careful not to move an inch, he was balancing two sauce bowls on the backs of his hands and whoever was touching the bottoms of his feet was making it really difficult.

"I'd fuck him." Seto heard one of the men say just before Honda return to retrieve him.

Once out of the room Honda announced that dessert wasn't severed in Mondays so they were done for the day, "Do you want to get lunch?" Honda asked as he waited for Seto to redress.

"Depends."

"On."

"Are you making lunch?" Seto asked.

Honda smiled, "Sure, there's actually something I wanted to try out."

As Honda and Seto were entering the elevator they discovered the button to the ground floor was deactivated and the elevator rose to the top floor automatically. They looked at each other in confusion as the doors opened again, on the other side Gozaburo stood.

"A word before you go, Seto." He said gesturing him to exit the small steel box. Seto did as he was instructed knowing Honda would follow until Gozaburo put his arm up stopping Honda from leaving the elevator, "You've done your job you're dismissed for today."

Seto stop and was hesitant to go any farther without Honda with him, "I'll make it quick." Gozaburo added placing a hand against Seto back leading him down the hall. Seto noticed that all of the offices on the way to his office were once again occupied. Upon re-entering the CEO's office Gozaburo went over to his private bar to pour himself a drink.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked holding out a glass to Seto.

Seto took the glass and thought, "Why bother asking if it wasn't an option?"

"This scotch has been aged for 80 years." He said as he took a sip and waited for Seto to do the same. Seto took a small sip and fought back gagging at the taste, "Have a seat. I have a few things to discuss."

Seto sat on the couch watching the older man light a cigar. He took a few puffs before he spoke, "Shuzo will be spending an evening with you."

"Spend the evening?"

"Yes, it would be like your arrangement with Osaka."

"Sorry, but that's not something I typically do." Seto told the man as he stood, "I'll be leaving now."

Gozaburo grabbed Seto arm, "That wasn't a request."

"Let go of me!" Seto snapped as attempted to pull his arm free.

"Let me explain how it will work." Gozaburo began to explain as he pulled Seto over to his desk, "Whenever one of my top executive's desires to spend the evening with anyone employed here they have to ask my permission first. I then ensure that person's compliance." Gozaburo forced Seto to lean over the large wooden desk, pushing away anything Seto could use as a weapon, and held him still by his neck, "If you don't resist it'll go a lot easier for you."

"Let go of me!" Seto shouted still fighting against older man.

Gozaburo ignored Seto he planned to ensure Seto's submission before he turned him over to Shuzo. He pulled Seto's pants down before freeing his own hardening manhood. He forcibly entered the young boy immediately recalling the last time he entered someone unprepared. He covered Seto's mouth with his free hand until his shouting subsided, "I strongly suggest you don't move." He warned before taking his hand away as he wrapped both ends of the tie around his hands. He positioned tie's slack portion over Seto's mouth, preventing him from making much noise.

* * *

Honda sat in the lobby and waiting from Seto. He watched the elevator doors open letting out suit after suit but never his casually dressed friend. Honda sighed just as he saw someone walking towards the elevators, if it wasn't of the green hair he looked just like Seto. He walked on to the elevator and was gone as quickly as he walked through the lobby.


	12. Chapter 12

The knock on the office door was the only thing to break Gozaburo's lustful trance. He withdrew from Seto's body quickly as he got himself together. Seto followed suit but much slowed due to the lingering pain.

Straightening his tie Gozaburo eyed Seto, "My private restroom is over there. Go get yourself cleaned up. Let yourself out when you can."

Seto moved at quickly as he could manage into the restroom closing and locking the door behind him. Gozaburo heard the door lock but didn't think much of it as he unlocked his office door from his desk. He was surprised to see his eighteen-year old son enter, "Noa, I wasn't expecting you back until next week."

"I got bored so I came back early." Noa said as he sat down on his father's desk, "Plus I burnt through my allowance so I need an advanced."

"How did you spend 4 million yen in 2 weeks?"

"How could I NOT?" Noa replied nonchalantly as he ran his fingers over some scratches in his father's desk, "Has one of your girlfriends paid you a visit? Or was it a desperate intern?"

Gozaburo didn't bother to answer, "Have you already had lunch?"

"Not yet. Want to treat me to a posh lunch?" Noa asked pulling his father towards the door.

Upon hearing the two leave the office Seto waited a few moments before he left the bathroom. He did his best to calm himself and appear as normal as possible. Approaching the office door to leave Seto waited a few extra minutes to insure they were in the elevator. But walking down the hall alone was just as bad. Seto could feel their eyes on him as he waited for the elevator to come back up. Hearing the ding of the elevator Seto looked up as the doors parted only to be face to face with a boy around his age.

The boy looked shocked himself as he stepped off the elevator. Seto could feel this intense gaze on him as he stepped into the elevator. He kept his eyes cast down to the floor as he pressed the button to be taken to the ground level.

"Don't come back here." Seto heard the boy tell him as the doors closed. The tone wasn't one of disgust or anger it was more of a direr warning.

Seto saw Honda waiting for him in the lobby, taking a deep breath before approaching him. Seto forced a smile as he got closer to Honda.

"There you are. Ready for lunch? I have to swing by the store to pick up a few things though. Hope you don't mind coming along on an errand." Honda said draping an arm over Seto's shoulders.

"You don't have to do that. Let's go out to eat instead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, my treat."

"Oh no, I got this one." Honda objected.

* * *

Seto sat in the booth of the sushi restaurant with Honda. Seto could tell Honda knew something was up but he wasn't going to call him out on it. Seto wanted nothing more than to break down but the public setting was helping him keep it together. Seto wasn't going back to KaibaCorp and had no intentions of letting anyone else violate him again. He was going to regroup and look for an honest job. He didn't need to stress over being unemployed again since he'd '_earned'_ enough money to make it a few months. Seto's thoughts drifted in and out of the conversation with Honda, until he began to think about Jonouchi.

"Is Jonouchi alright?' Seto intruded, "I kicked him pretty hard."

"He's fine. He's always asking about you." Honda replied, "I don't tell him much since you won't tell me much."

"What do you mean?"

"What did Gozaburo talk to you about?"

"Nothing."

"I doubt it was nothing. I've been staring at you for the last fifteen minutes and I can tell you're planning something."

"I'm not being a very good role model for Mokuba doing this type of job."

"Bullshit, you're the best type of role model. What's really wrong?"

Seto thought carefully about his words. He didn't want Honda to know he'd been raped because he knew Honda would strike back, lose, be fired, and even worst black listed, "You know how those rich types are."

Honda smiled and nodded in agreement, "Entitled bastards."

Honda dropped Seto off just as Yugi was arriving home. Yami took over as he followed Seto into the store. Yami noticed had his arms crossed tightly over this chest to the untrained eye this would look like a normal stance for a standoffish teen but Yami had come to realize that the tightly crossed arms had been his way of calming himself, almost like hugging himself.

Yami was about to climb the stairs behind Seto but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Yami looked back to see Honda. He hadn't noticed him even enter the store.

"Hey, um…..Yugi. I think somethings going on with Seto. I don't know if you two talk but could you make sure he's okay. I only can pry so much before he shuts me out.", Yami nodded and Honda began to leave only to stop, "Hey here's my card. It has my cell number and stuff so if anything happens could you call me."

Yami nodded, "I will."

Yami entered the apartment and looked around for Seto. Entering Yugi's room Yami saw the bathroom light was on, from under the door. Giving control back to Yugi, Yami went through the door to see Seto in the bath tub. Yami kneeled down until he was eye level with Seto. Seto's eyes were closed but that didn't stop the tears from escaping. Yami had seen Seto cry plenty of times in this life and his heartache every single time tears graced his eyes. Seto opened his eyes and Yami wished Seto could see him so he could comfort him, like he should have.

Yami stayed with Seto while he took his bath, watched him dry and comb his hair. He couldn't help but think about how Seto's hair was nearing the same length as when he was a High Priest. Yami stood by as Seto made dinner and then helped Mokuba with his homework. The evening had settled in when there was a loud knock at the door to the side door leading up to the apartment. Yugi went down to answer it Yami followed close by.

At the door was a well-dressed older man Yami recognized him as Fuguta. He asked if Seto was home, and asked for him to come down. Yugi left to go tell Seto leaving Fuguta at the door to wait.

"Hey Seto, there's a guy here to see you?" Yugi told him as he watched Seto's face become even paler, "Do you want me to tell him you're sick?"

"No, I'll handle it." Seto replied taking a deep breath. Yami followed Seto down the stairs.

"Put on your shoes and come with me." Fuguta told Seto.

"I need to know where you'll be taking me first." Seto replied.

"I've been instructed to take you to Mr. Kaiba's penthouse." Fuguta told him as he grabbed Seto's arm to lead him to the awaiting car.

Yami thought hard as he thought about all the different building his Seto had owned and many had been formerly Gozaburo's. They had spent many nights together in the mansion and many more in his penthouse in the city. Yami could only assume it was going to be the same building. Rushing back to where Yugi was he was shocked to see how worried he and Mokuba looked.

"Yugi, I need you to contact Jonouchi or Honda."

"What's going on with Seto? Who was the man at the door?" Yugi asked back through their mind link.

"His name is Fuguta. He's a bodyguard at KaibaCorp. Or at least he was. He's taking Seto to Gozaburo's penthouse downtown."

"Is he in danger? Shouldn't we call the police?"

"It's pointless getting the police involved when you're dealing with a Kaiba."

"Help yourself to the minibar." Fuguta instructed.

"No, thank you." Seto replied. He looked up to catch the man staring at him in the rearview he broke eye contact instantly.

* * *

**Seto POV**

We arrived at the location of my 'date', the driver opened the door for me and told me to take the elevator to the top floor and he'd be waiting here to take me home. At least that was a sign I'm not expected to spend the night…what a relief. The building was very quiet, only a lone door man in the lobby but no signs of anyone else.

I entered the elevator and pushed the 15th floor's button. I could feel the elevator was moving just as fast as the one at KaibaCorp. So I didn't have long to calm myself before the doors parted and I was greeted by Shuzo. He had two glasses of what looked like wine in hand.

Shuzo was wearing a black robe that was a bit too small for his frame, "So glad you could join me tonight."

"Listen, I don't know why but if you think we're going to be intimate you're extremely mistaken." I told the older man only to hear him laugh. His laughter was joined by four others.

"Unfortunately for you Seto you're mistaken." I heard Chikuzen say just before my vision blurred and it went black.

When I awoke I was lying in a bed, with my hands restrained above my head by a pair of handcuffs. When I check to see in my legs were bond I discover I was naked. I took a deep breath as I forced myself not to panic. "This isn't going to happen again." I told myself as I pulled against the handcuffs. They were looped around a wooden fixture in the headboard. I shifted up as much as I could to get a better angle to pull against my binds. I could feel the fixture give just a little when the door to the room opened. Shuzo stood in the door way with Kogoro they bother were smoking cigars and were holding a drink in their other hand.

"He's awake. I must have used just enough." Kogoro said as he walked closer to the bed. He set the drink down and balance the cigar on top of the rim, "How are you feeling? Chloroform affects everyone differently." He took that moment to push my fringe out of my eyes. He smiled at me and looked back at Chikuzen, "I'd have a hard time looking into these eyes."

"You know I like a challenge." Chikuzen replied.

I watched them both as I tried to loosen my binds without them noticing and apparently the snap of the wood went unnoticed. This wasn't going to end well…for them.


	13. Chapter 13

"Don't be all day." Kogoro said as he closed the bedroom door leaving Seto and Chikuzen alone in the master bedroom.

"So I'm sure you remember that I'm a fan of your blue eyes." Chikuzen told Seto, as he pulled his tie loose, "I'll let you choose."

"Choose what?" Seto asked.

"Whether you're going to be on your back or on your knees, I'm truly fine with either." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed, "So which is it?"

"Does it really matter?"

"No, but I thought it would be gentlemanly to ask." Chikuzen explained as he finished undressing. He slipped under the covers with Seto wasting no time running his hands over Seto's naked skin, "I wish I had all night but the others want their turn t-"

With one swift blow Seto hit Chikuzen on the head with the now broken wooden fixture. Seto pushed the unconscious KaibaCorp accountant's body off of him. Seto yanked the bedsheet from under the older man and wrapped it skillfully around himself before he searched Chikuzen's pockets for the handcuff key. Seto found it in his dress shirt pocket and removed the metal binds.

Seto moved over to the door, peeking out the door, he could see the other four sitting around smoking and drinking waiting their turn. Seto moved around the room until he came to the doors to the balcony. Opening the door as quietly as possible Seto stepped out into the cool evening air. There wasn't a fire escape like the older buildings in the city. However the exterior of the building had small ledges that decorated the outside, and they were just close enough that he could use them like a ladder.

"Listen man those old perverts have my friend! We're not leaving until you let us go up and get him." Honda shouted at Fuguta.

Yami wasn't surprised that Seto's number one bodyguard was still in the best shape and just as skilled. They'd been trying to bypass him for an hour and he wasn't budging. Yami looked up at the building and saw a figure climbing down the side of the building. Yami moved away from the arguing group, so he could keep an eye on Seto's escape.

Seto took every ledge carefully knowing one wrong move would send him crashing into the ground. Looking to his right he saw three figures standing in front of the main entry. Looking to his left there was no one and he decided he'd flee in that direction. He stepped into down from the last ledge and climbed out of the hedges the lined the building.

"Seto." Yami whispered reaching out and touching his bare arm startling him in the process.

"Yugi? Why are you here?" Seto asked as he tried to free himself from bushes.

"We knew you were in trouble. We came to help you." Yami said helping Seto free himself, "Appears you're unharmed?"

"I am."

Yami sighed in relief as he freed Seto from the bushes, "Come stand over here." He said pulling Seto behind a tree, "Honda drove us here. I'll have him pick you up here. Don't move." Yami instructed leaving Seto.

Yami moved quickly back to the other two, who were still arguing with the guard out front. It wasn't hard to get Honda's attention and to get him to back down. Honda eyed the area Seto was hidden as he moved back to his car. Yami did the same leaving Jonouchi as the decoy by default.

Honda started the car and then called to Jonouchi, "Get in the car Jonouchi. We're going to get the police."

Jonouchi reluctantly got into the car and glared at his friend, "We could have taken him down."

Honda ignored his friend as he drove slowly away, "Jonouchi get into the backseat."

Jonouchi was about to argue but saw a tall figure appear from behind a tree. He couldn't get into the back seat fast enough as Seto got into the car. Honda sped away.

Honda sped to the outskirts of the city limits not stopping until they came to a small town. They ride was silent until Seto asked, "Where's Mokuba?"

"A better question is what the hell do you think you're doing?" Honda asked turning to face Seto, "Please tell me you haven't resorted to prostitution."

"Hey Honda. Don't jump to conclusions like that." Jonouchi snapped, "Seto would never do that!"

"Well, Seto out with it. What's going on? Are you being blackmailed? What did Mister Kaiba talk to you about?" Honda pried, "Tell us the truth." Seto remained silent being forced to face all these demons at once and in front of the only people, other than his brother, he felt a connection with, "Exactly what I thought."

"Hey I said not to jump to conclusions." Jonouchi said again as he shifted closer to the front passenger seat, "Why don't you take us all home. We'll decide what to do in the morning."

"Putting off the problem isn't going to make it easier to deal with." Honda shot back, "Your 'Everything will work itself out attitude' is bullshit."

"Oh we're going there now!"

"I have resorted to prostitution." Seto said making his voice heard so he didn't have to say it again. The car fell silent as Seto took a deep breath, "It started with Nosaka… I sold myself for Mokuba's tuition to be paid in full. I wanted to back out but I couldn't. When I got the job at KaibaCorp….he already knew about it. Used it to his advantage as well. It was intended for me to spend the evening with his top executives. It wasn't something I agreed to but I-" Seto's voice began to crack as tears rolled down his face,

"You got out of there that's all that matters." Jonouchi interrupted.

Honda dropped Seto and Yugi back off at the game shop. The ride back was long and quiet Yami wanted to comfort Seto but Seto barely knew him. It would have been easier to comfort him during any other reality.

"Hey stop here!" Jonouchi told Honda as he pointed to a hotel. Honda pulled over stopping the car in front of the building. Jonouchi got out of the backseat and opened the passenger door, "Come on."

"Jou, wait what are you doing?" Honda asked as he grabbed Seto's arm protectively.

"They know were Seto's living now. It would be best to get a hotel for the night so he's safe and then we can figure out what to do in the morning."

"But Mokuba's still back at the room." Yami chimed in.

"I don't want to leave him alone for the night."

"Well you two go back the shop and get him. Seto and I will get the room." Jonouchi said pulling Seto out of the car despite the resistance he felt, "Call my cell when you get back Honda." Jonouchi lead Seto inside of the hotel, keeping a hand firmly around his waist. He got a room for the night with ease and lead Seto to the elevator, "I completely forgot you were only in a bedsheet." He said once they were inside the elevator, "You wear it well."

Seto remained silent he had a bad feeling ever since he got into the car. He knew this feeling he had it before but he couldn't do anything to stop it then. How was he going to stop it now? They were on the seventh floor, "Room 707." Jonouchi told him and he opened the door to the dark room. Seto hesitated, "What's wrong? Go in." Jonouchi said nudging Seto forward.

Seto closed his eyes tight as he entered the room only going as far as the push made him. He felt Jonouchi walk past him going farther into the room. Seto didn't move or open his eyes.

"I'll call Honda. Gotta get you a change of clothes….What are you doing? Jonouchi questioned.

"Jonouchi-"

"You're not thinking about that are you?" he asked as he stepped forward only have Seto to back away, "Seto!"

Jonouchi reached out to Seto only to have him recoil even more, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing for? Come here."

"Everything. Everything that I am."

"Seto, you haven't done anything wrong."

"I've been ignoring the signs. I see the way they look at me and I do nothing. I let them touch me and I do nothing. I let them buy me and I do nothing. I am nothing. Nothing but a whore."

"What the hell! Seto you're talking crazy! You're talking crazy."

"Nosaka, Gozaburo and his goons…how do you think I got my old foster family to sign over guardianship of Mokuba? Even you…."

"Seto, none of that matters and I would never. I wasn't in the right frame of mind. I was possessed or something. I'd never hurt you." Jonouchi managed to get a hold of Seto pulling him into a hug and held him tight, "Let the past stay in the past."

They stood embracing each other until a knock on the door called for their attention, "Must be Honda with Mokuba." Jonouchi said as he went to open the door. As soon as Jonouchi took a step away from Seto, Seto felt a rush of cold run over his body.

"Katsuya don't!"

The hotel room door was only open a fraction of an inch before it was forced open and the room was showered in darkness. Seto could hear a struggle happening in the room, "Katsuya?"

The door slammed closed causing Seto to jump. The lights were still out so Seto was still blind. Seto could hear someone moving around the room, "Katsuya?"

"Guess again." Bakura whispered into Seto's ear. Before Seto could recoil Bakura grabbed him and pinned him to the floor.

"Let go of me!"

"Perhaps when I'm finished." The lights came back on, "Well isn't this nostalgic." Bakura told Seto as he tugged on Seto makeshift attire, "You know what else would make this even more nostalgic?" He said as he ran his free hand up Seto's bare legs.

* * *

I'm back. regular updates.


End file.
